Harry Potter and the People from Haven
by Harpell27
Summary: Dumbledore is trying to raise an army to help fight against Voldemort.  What he doesn't expect is a group from Haven that will turn all his plans upside down.  With Sirius, Remus and his new friends from Haven, Harry will take charge of his life.  Slash
1. Chapter 1

The Great Hall was halfway full of people, by the looks of it, from all over the world. At the teachers table sat Dumbledore, McGonagall, Sirius, Remus, Snape, Moody, Kingsley, Arthur Weasley, and Harry. Dumbledore stood up, "Thank you all for coming. I have asked you here to help fight in the war against Voldemort, I realize that he is only a threat to England right now; however, I do think that if he conquers us, he will want to spread out and conquer more. I think our best bet is to stop him now before he gains much more support."

A Russian man stood up, "You are right Dumbledore this is not our fight."

"No but it will be," a young woman with black hair pulled up in a bun walked in the Great Hall followed by a group of about thirty. "Dumbledore's right, what makes you think he'll stop? All throughout history people like him have always wanted more."

"And no one has ever conquered Russia," he sneered.

"No wizard has ever tried. Winter and long marches don't really matter to people who can apparate," she replied dryly.

"It's still not our fight," he sat down.

"For what it's worth, Dumbledore and Harry, you have us," the lady crossed her arms.

"And who are you exactly? Not to sound ungrateful," Harry asked.

"My name is Senna. This is my tribe, communal, I'm really sure what to call us," she shrugged.

"I like tribe," someone in the group laughed.

"Warrior band," a tall, pale blonde standing on Senna's right snickered.

"Lorin behave," Senna chastised. "We live apart from the muggle world and the wizarding one. We are a self sufficient community. Well we aren't the whole community but each of us is either a warrior or a healer, we figured you'd need both."

"That's great; I didn't think about healers, Madame Pomfrey can't do it all. Please sit," Harry smiled.

The group moved to sit at the Ravenclaw table when a Bulgarian man stood up, "Vampires, you bring vampires and centaurs here."

Senna stopped and glared at the man, "Everyone is equal."

"Clearly not here," a black haired vampire on Senna's left hissed.

Senna's eyes narrowed, "Perhaps we were wrong in coming here, clearly we do not share the same beliefs."

"What are they?" Harry called out.

"What was that young one?" the vampire asked.

"What are your beliefs?"

"Everyone is equal, in our town everyone pitches in and nobody is beneath anyone else," he chuckled and gestured towards a few house elves in the group. "Even the ones most people look down upon."

"I like that, and isn't that what we are fighting for," Harry stood up.

"We are fighting against Voldemort," a Greek woman stood up.

"Voldemort's fight is that we as wizards are better. That's the reason you have our support because what we believe is the opposite," Lorin rolled his eyes. "And because we need to stand up now before it's too late for all of us."

"We are pure bloods, he wouldn't have a problem with us," the Russian stated.

"Really cause so am I and he seems to have a problem with me," Sirius stood up. "The Weasleys too."

"He will find a reason to get rid of everyone who does not support him," Senna nodded.

"And you what could your little rag tag team do?" the Bulgarian sneered.

"Anything necessary to insure we win and if we don't we regroup and fight again and again until he is dead."

"Half of your team is women," the Russian laughed.

"I will fight anyone in this room who thinks he can beat me," Senna glared at him.

"I cannot fight a little girl," he laughed again.

In seconds Senna stood toe to toe with him, "First off I'm not a little girl, second off I was

trained by one of the greatest duelists in the world, third you can take your chauvinistic pigheaded ideas and shove them up your ass."

Harry walked up and separated them, "Will you teach me to duel?"

Senna smiled, "If you so wish it, you may join in our training."

"Thank you," Harry smiled.

The vampire walked up to Senna, "Little one, I am Branislav," he bowed. "We are at your disposal; however, I think it best if we left for right now. Fighting gets us nowhere; we do not wish to cause disturbances within your ranks. If it is alright with you, we shall leave for now."

"I don't think we need you to stay, this was mostly to convince people to fight and you seem pretty convinced already. How can we get a hold of you?"

"We are staying in the Forbidden Forest."

"Could you narrow that down a little?"

"I will stay and show you the way after the meeting has concluded," Lorin walked up.

"OK," Harry nodded and walked back up to the Head Table as Lorin sat down and the rest walked out.


	2. Chapter 2

"Lorin, would it be OK if some people went with us?" Harry walked up to the blond after the meeting.

"I don't see it being a problem," Lorin smiled. "Who?"

"Well Sirius, Remus, Hermione, Ron and Ginny want to come, but Mrs. Weasley says that Ron and Ginny can't come without one of their older brothers going."

"Well who wants to go?"

"I think it was left up to me," Charlie walked up.

"Let's go then," Lorin led them out of the castle and into the forest.

"I thought that the centaurs were being really territorial and wouldn't let anybody in the forest?" Hermione asked.

"Thessaly and Zihna went and talked to them. As long as we are respectful of the forest they have agreed to let us stay here for a bit," Lorin replied.

"Who are Thessaly and Zihna?" Ginny asked.

"Thessaly is our head of sword combat and Zihna is his mate."

"Mate?" Harry asked.

"You must understand that our culture is a bit different than yours. Nobody is husband and wife, we only have mates."

"So you don't believe in loving one person for the rest of your life?" Hermione cried.

Lorin stopped and took a deep breath, "That is not what I said. Mates are forever. With most of our community being nonhuman, it's more permanent than you can imagine. When certain beings take a mate they mark them. This mark knows when a mate is untrue and it's most unkind to it. We do not have marriages but we have commitment ceremonies, part of our way of life is that we all use the same terms. If centaurs cannot have a wife then I shall not have a wife, when the time comes I shall have a mate." Lorin resumed walking.

"I'm sorry," Hermione whispered.

"I should have thought by the display that Senna showed that we are very passionate about our way of life. I don't take as much offense as some, but I would watch what you say in camp."

"What kinds of beings live in your community?" Remus asked.

"All kinds. But at camp we currently have centaurs, vela, vampires, werewolves, house elves, witches and wizards."

"And everyone gets along?"

"For the most part. Here if anyone has a dispute it will be taken care by the three in command. At home it would be our elders."

"Who is the three in command?" Sirius asked.

"Senna is head, I'm second, and Branislav is third."

"You all are so young," Remus stated.

"Senna is the best fighter in our village by a long shot, and Branislav is the best strategist we have and he is really old, don't let him lie to you."

"And you? What do you bring to the table?" Charlie asked.

"Peace, I'm the peacemaker and one of the few that is able to calm Senna down. The elders decided it best to appoint the three of us, as we work well together. They were afraid if they put someone else in my position that Senna and Branislav would strong arm them. They will not with me."

"Why not?" Ginny asked.

"Because," Branislav dropped down from a tree. "We would never hear the end of it."

"Did anyone get mad because it was two humans and a vampire in charge?" Hermione asked.

Branislav rolled his eyes, "You people are truly not getting it. There are no distinctions with us. Everyone is equal."

"But that can't be true, there are distinctions. And what about mates surely you see distinctions there?"

Lorin laughed, "Wrong person to say that to."

"Why?" Charlie asked.

"Because of who I am, I do not care about distinctions and just because I don't have a mate does not mean I'm a virgin."

"You a virgin? I think you came out of the womb a cad," Lorin snorted.

"I have slept with men, women, human, vampires, werewolves, elves, vela, centaurs, I think I've even slept with a hag once," he shrugged.

"Elves, as in house elves," Ron squeaked.

"Well they're other kinds of elves, but yes I've slept with a house elf or two in my time," Branislav smirked.

"Gross," Ron gagged.

"Men, you've slept with men?" Hermione paled.

Branislav smirked wider, "I'm not the only one in this little group who has."

Hermione looked at Charlie, "Was it you?"

"No, I wouldn't be opposed, I have done other things with men but I haven't slept with one yet," Charlie shook his head.

"I have," Sirius stated.

Branislav sniffed, "And you are a werewolf." He looked at Remus for a long moment, and then nodded, "You should talk to Kiral when we get to camp."

"Who?"

"She is a werewolf, if she deems you worthy she will give you a village secret to help."

"Here we are," Lorin smiled as they came across a clearing with tents laid out in a circle around a big pit with a fire in it.

A centaur with a green body and white hair walked up, "Senna wants to see you."

"All of us or just Branislav and me?"

"Everyone."

"Thanks Thessaly," Lorin nodded and walked towards the biggest tent. "I will advise you all one last time, do watch what you say here," he held the tent flap open and everyone filed in.

"Good you're back," Senna smiled. "Harry, are you serious about training with us?"

"Yes," Harry practically shouted.

"Who is your guardian?"

"My aunt and uncle but don't bother asking if they would mind. The only issue is if Dumbledore will let me."

"Why would it matter? He shouldn't have any say in the matter," Branislav frowned.

"Well he has had a say so since I started at Hogwarts," Harry replied bitterly.

Branislav cocked his head and looked at Harry, "I'm not sure if we should train the little one Senna."

"Why not?" Harry stared at him. "I don't know what I'm doing, how am I supposed to win if nobody will help me?"

Branislav crossed his arms, "Why should we train you?"

"Because I screwed up royally and I almost got everyone killed," Harry started crying. "And it would have been entirely my fault."

"There is a war going on inside you and until you have decided on it, I am worried about giving the dark side more power."

"I will not side with Voldemort!" Harry yelled.

"Branislav never said anything about Voldemort. There was evil before him and there will evil after him," Lorin sat down and crossed his legs.

Senna placed a hand on Harry's shoulder, "I understand how Voldemort can control someone's life but vengeance isn't the answer."

"How would you know?"

"Because Voldemort is the reason of my existence," Senna replied softly.

Harry stared at her, "What?"

Senna sat down cross legged on the floor, "My father is death eater, do not ask me which one because I will not tell you. Voldemort decided that all of his followers needed heirs so his army would swell when they reached of age. My father didn't have anyone he was interested in so Voldemort found someone for him and ordered them together. After Voldemort fell, my father gave my mother some money and ordered us to flee. He told everyone that we had died in the chaos the aurors made in the following days but it didn't matter because all that my mother had been able to give him was a daughter. She had complications with the other pregnancies after mine.

I was three when we left. My mother hated me for what I represented and my father didn't want me. To say the least I didn't have the best childhood. When I was thirteen my mother committed suicide. I wrote to my father and he gave me enough money to get emancipated. I was a wreck, my mother hated me so much she took her life and my father didn't even want to see me. I sold our house and wandered for a few months, and then I found Branislav. He told me that a friend had told him about Haven and that's where he was going but he didn't have any money and he was having difficulty getting there.

So I paid for both of our ways and we became good friends during the journey. We finally made it there and one of the elders took us in, he was Lorin's grandfather and recently had gotten custody of him when his father abandoned him and our village. The two of us were raised as siblings from that moment on with Branislav like an older brother. I am happy with my life, but trust me I know how your entire life can revolve around that monster. Revenge isn't the answer."

"Why are you here then?" Ron demanded.

"To stop the injustice that is happening here before it spreads. If the elders thought I still wanted revenge they would have never put me in charge."

Harry had been standing there staring at Senna, "I'm sorry." He sat next to her and threw his arms around her, "I have been selfish and have only been thinking of myself. I promise I only want everyone to be spared some of the pain I've dealt with all my life," he whispered in her neck.

"Harry," she gently pushed him away from her so she could look into his eyes. "What Branislav said is still important, if there is inner conflict then you will start to doubt yourself."

"I can't help it," he stared at the ground. "Voldemort can get into my head because of this," he pointed to his scar. "Snape tried to teach me occlumency but I couldn't learn it from him."

"Then that is where we shall start little one," Branislav smiled. "I will teach you."

"And while we get your head straightened out, we will work on your endurance," Senna brushed his hair out of his eyes.

"Thank you," Harry smiled.


	3. Chapter 3

"Albus," Remus and Sirius walked up to the headmaster. "Harry has decided that he wants to stay with the group in the forest and we are going to join him."

"Harry has to go to his aunt's house, you know this," Dumbledore frowned.

"No actually we don't," Sirius crossed his arms. "He will be more protected in the forest."

"But the blood wards."

"Won't matter once Voldemort dies, and Senna, Branislav, and Lorin have vowed to stay and protect Harry until he's dead."

"Where is Harry?"

"With Branislav, he is teaching Harry occlumency," Remus stated.

"And what about during full moons?"

"They have werewolves with them, I will be fine," he replied stiffly.

"We have to do what is best for Harry."

"We are headmaster. We think he will get a lot out of staying with them," Sirius crossed his arms.

"I'm afraid I have to disagree."

"They are right headmaster," Snape walked up. "Senna is a top duelist if anyone is able to prepare him it's her."

"How do you know?" Sirius asked.

"She apprenticed with me for six months."

"You took an apprentice Severus?" Albus looked at him in surprise.

"Yes three months in the summer for two summers. A little bit of potions and a lot of dueling. She is very good and she is patient, she will be a good teacher for Potter," he hesitated for a second. "Tell her if she wishes to speak to me, I'll be here for the next two days after that I'll be at my home." He looked away and walked off.

"Harry is staying Albus," Sirius looked at him. "And if you try to make him go to that house you'll only drive him away."

* * *

"How did it go?" Lorin asked as Sirius and Remus walked back into camp.

"He's not happy," Sirius shrugged. "But Snape agreed that Harry should stay here."

"Snape," Senna walked up. "What did he say?"

"That you would be a good teacher and if you wished to speak to him he'd be at the castle for two days, then he was going home. He mentioned you apprenticed with him," Remus looked at her.

Senna bit her lip, "I don't think I will. There is nothing left to say," she walked off.

"What happened?" Sirius asked.

"I'd drop it if I was you," Lorin watched her walk off. "Let's see how Harry is doing shall we?"

They walked over to Branislav's tent, "I am moving in Branislav's tent, you three can have mine."

"Are you sure?" Remus asked.

"No but I'm hoping he can keep it in his pants at least a little," he shrugged.

Harry looked up as they walked in, "Hey."

"Branislav will you go talk to Senna?" Lorin asked.

Branislav stood up, "Of course." He walked out of the tent.

"We aren't going to find out about it are we?" Sirius asked.

"No," Lorin walked up to a bookcase and picked up a slim book. "Harry I'd like you to read this."

Harry took the book, "Finding Peace Inside You," he read. "What is this?"

"While learning to block Voldemort out will be a good start, there are still warring emotions inside of you that we need to settle. I would like you to read that, then come talk to me. I know of anger and I know of vengeance and I know that neither will help you."

Harry nodded, "Thank you Lorin."

"No thank you little one, for not wanting to make the same mistakes the rest of us have," Lorin smiled a strange smile and left.

* * *

"Harry you need to clear your mind," Branislav frowned. "You need to focus."

"I can't," Harry opened his eyes and stood up. "It's difficult OK?"

"I know Harry, sit," Branislav made Harry sit on the floor again and sat in front of him. "Just focus on your breathing in and out, in and out, in and out." Harry started to fidget. "No Harry," he took Harry arms to still them. "Create a peaceful place in your mind, a place where you are happy, a place where no one can get you. Describe it to me."

"It's a little cabin, nothing special just a little wood cabin by a river with trees all around."

"Do you feel safer inside or outside?"

"Inside."

"Tell me about it."

"It has a little kitchen with pots and pans hanging from the ceiling, a sink full of dishes doing themselves, soup simmering on the stove filling the house with the smell. There is a table, large enough to sit six, it's wood and worn, it's clear it's well loved."

"Good Harry good, what's next?" Branislav whispered.

"The living room has a fireplace, the fire crackling and hot. There is a couch and two chairs, there is a quilt on the back of the couch. It's blue and green, the whole room is blue and green and wood. There is a bookcase full of books and a chessboard with a half finished game. There is a blue rug in front of the fireplace."

"Is there any other rooms?"

"Yes there is three doors."

"What is through the first one?"

"A nursery, there is a baby in there."

"A baby?"

"Yes, a little baby with black hair. She is the cutest little girl. There are toys everywhere, a small bookshelf with children's books on it."

"What's in the second room?" Branislav asked.

"A bathroom. All done in white marble."

"And the third door?"

"A bedroom with a huge bed with a blue and silver quilt on it, a dresser and a rocking chair."

"The only person there is the baby?" Branislav frowned.

"I guess so, that's not good is it?"

"It's just strange, come out of your place," he stood up and helped Harry up. "Before you go to bed, picture it in your head, it should help with your nightmares," Branislav left.


	4. Chapter 4

It neared midnight as Remus looked up the almost full moon a few days later. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. These were good people, they were helping Sirius, Harry and himself without asking for anything but chores for payment. Remus and Harry gladly did whatever they could to help, it was a little harder to convince Sirius but he would do anything for Harry. However, he felt strangely restless. Sirius told him it was just the full moon coming but Remus knew better. He had lived through hundreds of full moons but had never felt like this. Maybe he mused it was because of the potions Kiral gave him to help with the transformation. Was restlessness a side effect? He should ask her tomorrow.

"Remus," Senna walked up to him. "It's awful late to be brooding so heavily."

"Senna why are you out here this late?"

"The guard on duty was hesitant that you were out here so he asked me about it. I decided to check up on you, I figured that it was because your life was turned on it's side."

"We are not trusted here are we?"

"It's a bit more complicated than that. Our village is isolated, which is good in some instances and bad in others. While we do get new people in our village occasionally, it isn't very often. Most people don't even know about Haven. They don't trust new people easily because it's novel for them and most of them have good reasons for distrusting strangers," she patted his shoulder.

"I can understand."

"I know you can. You are a good man Remus and if it means anything I trust you," she smiled. Senna grabbed a tree bunch and swung herself up, sitting on the branch she looked up at the moon. "I never liked the moon during this phase. It wants to be whole but it's not," she cocked her head.

"I've never liked the moon at all," Remus sighed.

"When were you turned?"

"I don't really remember anymore, I don't remember a time when I wasn't one. I believe it was when I was five though I can not be certain."

She looked at him, "You know that once this war is over, if you wish, you would be welcomed in Haven."

"Would I? I've never been welcomed anywhere," he growled.

Senna dropped down in front of him, "Yes you would." She stared into his eyes, "Haven is the one place in the world where everyone is welcomed. Short of killing one of us, nothing will change that." Senna took Remus's hand and walked further into the woods. "Harry was talking to me the other day, seems you are a very competent teacher. We could use more of those."

"What is this? Are you trying to guilt me into going?"

"Not at all Remus but I see a bit of me in you and thought you would be more open if you thought you could be useful. Remus I'm offering a home for you and Sirius and Harry. A home where Harry wouldn't be the boy-who-lived, a home where you wouldn't be thought of as a monster, a home where you and Sirius could be who are."

Remus sighed, "That sounds – wait me and Sirius what?"

"Well you are lovers rights?"

"You think I let Sirius do that – to me?"

"Well there are rumors going on and well I mean look at it. Two men over the usual marrying age with no desire to find a wife and get an heir, living in the same house and you have to admit you two are affectionate," she shrugged.

"No, I mean he is my best friend and I'd do anything for him – anything but that."

Senna laughed, "I'll try to get it straightened out. You would be welcomed."

"It would be nice to have a job and to know I wouldn't be fired if someone found out," he sighed. "I'll think about it."

"Good. Why aren't you mated then?" Senna looked up at the moon once again.

"I never let myself be. I was always afraid of falling in love only for the woman to fear me or be disgusted with me It was a hurt I didn't think I could recover from so it was a hurt I never allowed."

Senna nodded, "I once told Grandpa Alden that I would never find love. I was unworthy of it and more importantly I didn't want it. He told me that anytime we swear we don't don't want something it has a tendency to bite us on our asses," she let out a humorless laugh.

"Was he right?"

"Yes but not in the way you think," she looked around and took out her wand and cast a privacy spell. "I trust you to keep this to yourself Remus. The only people who know are Branislav, Lorin, Grandpa Alden and my father."

"Of course," he nodded.

"I did see my father after my mother died. For quite a bit and even though I told myself I couldn't, I found myself loving my father and wishing to make up for lost time. I thought he was beginning to love me too. I was terribly wrong. He let me know that, he couldn't love someone like me. And now well I live in fear that I will find someone and fall in love with them because if my own parents couldn't love me, well who could," she shrugged and looked at Remus with tears streaming down her face.

"Senna, you are a very beautiful young lady with a lot to offer, any man would be lucky to have you," Remus took out a handkerchief and wiped her tears away. "It is your father's loss and his fault as well. And if he can't see that well, he doesn't deserve a daughter like you."

She gave him a watery smile, "Thank you Remus. Do you want some tea, I think I need a cup."

"Sounds good," they walked back to her tent.


	5. Chapter 5

"Hey Senna, sorry to disturb you but have you seen Remus?" Harry walked into her tent the next morning to come to complete stop at Senna and Remus sitting side by side looking over a book.

"I'm sorry Harry, I didn't mean to worry you but I didn't think you'd be up," Remus's eyes left the page to glance at Harry.

"Hey Harry did Senna know any –. Well isn't this cozy," Sirius smirked looking at the two of them.

Remus looked at his friend's grin and knew exactly what he thought this was and turned bright red. "Senna and I were looking into possible reasons for Voldemort's well not death."

"I could tell you exactly why he isn't dead," Snape walked in and his lips formed a tight line at the sight two of them. "Is this really an appropriate time to cuddle?" he spat.

Senna stood up, "Who showed you the way to camp?"

"Lorin."

"Well say what you want to say then kindly go away."

"I'm so sorry, am I taking you away from your teddy bear?" he sneered.

"Snape!" she barked. "Just spit it out."

"You act like my last name is distasteful."

"It is."

"Shit," Remus stood up and looked between the two of them rapidly. "Oh you have got to be fucking kidding me."

"What the hell just happened?" Sirius demanded.

"Remus," Senna looked at him.

"I'm going for a walk," Remus stormed out of the tent.

"I guess he isn't as tame as you thought," Snape smirked.

Senna sighed and sat down, "What do you want?"

"Horcruxes," he stated. "And the headmaster is under the impression it's multiple though we don't know how many yet."

"Shit," Senna ran her fingers through her hair. "Anything else?"

"Yes," he took a letter out of his pocket and gave it to her. "Open it alone please," He walked out.

Senna threw the letter on a table and sat down and buried her face in her hands while Sirius and Harry left her in peace.

* * *

Senna knocked on Lorin's tent later, "Remus are you there?"

Sirius opened the flap and let her inside, "What exactly happened?" He gestured to a very drunk Remus on the floor.

"I'm sorry, I didn't realize it was so distasteful for you," she spat. "I'll ask someone else for help," she went to leave.

"You could have at least told me he was my age, in my class," Remus accused.

"Remus I'm 18, how old did you think he was?"

"I didn't think about it, you said he hated you and I thought I would never meet him so there was no reason to think about him."

"He does hate me, and if I had it my way I wouldn't see him but this is a war Remus, we all have to do things we don't want to."

"Are you guys still talking about Snape?" Harry looked up from his book.

"No," Remus shut his eyes. "Let's not talk about him ever again deal?"

"Usually I'd say yes, but whatever this is, you need to talk it out."

"Why did it have to be Snape?" Remus whined and rolled on his stomach. "It could have been anyone else."

Sirius looked at Senna, then a grimace took over his features, "You didn't sleep with Snape did you?"

"What? No!" Senna looked ill at the thought.

"He is her father," Remus mumbled. "I'm falling for a bloody Snape."

"What?" Sirius and Harry's mouths dropped open.

"Remus," Senna whispered.

"I've been restless for days and I didn't know why. After I left you this morning I ran into Kiral and asked her if it was a side effect to the potion. She told me no and asked me to explain exactly what I had been feeling," he let out a bitter, hallow laugh. "She, of course, was excited."

"We don't really understand," Harry sat next to him.

"It's the wolf," he rolled onto his back and looked at Senna. "Grandpa Aldan was right, when I found out I swore I would squash these feelings I was having towards you. I mean me being a monster and twice your age was bad enough but your father hates me and my friends more than anyone else in the world. If you had a chance to make up with your father you should, you want to make him proud more than just about anything, I can tell. But no I can't even do that much because of my stupid wolf."

Senna sat next to him and pushed his hair back, "Remus you are not a monster and I'm really tired of telling you that. I won't always be half your age if it makes you feel better." She choked on her words, "Remus is this – Did Kiral tell you what I think she did?"

"Yes," he nodded.

"Is she sure?"

"She may not be but I am. Once I realized that's what it was, there was no denying it."

Senna leaned over and kissed Remus's forehead, "I understand." She started crying and stood up.

"Whoa," Remus stumbled to his feet, "What do you think you understand?"

"You've chosen to ignore your wolf."

"Damn it, no I haven't," he grabbed Senna by the waist and kissed her.

"Harry what the fuck is going on?" Sirius watched them.

"I have no idea," Harry shrugged.

"Is it true?" Lorin and Branislav ran in. "It is!"

"Is what true?"

"Senna and Remus are to be mated," Branislav grinned.

"What?" Sirius shouted.

"Well yes," Remus sat down pulling Senna on his lap. "However, I'd like to get to know you better."

"And wrap your head around who my father is?" Senna smiled.

"Yeah."

"Would someone please back up and explain this to me and Harry?" Sirius cried.

"Certain beings like werewolves and vela have mates, they can mate with someone else. They can even be mated to one other than their mates but if they find their mates well then... It is some of the truest and purist love you'll ever see. Remus and Senna were literally made for one another," Lorin smiled at them.

"So why did Senna think Remus was denying his wolf?" Harry asked.

Branislav frowned, "It has been known to happen when two mates have been on opposites side of a war or already mated to someone and they have ignored the call until it fades but they lose some of their spark of life."

"So Remus and Senna are like soul mates?"

"Yes something like that," Branislav walked over to the bookshelf and picked up a green leather journal. "Have you?"

"No," Senna shook her head. "I guess I should."

"Yes lets, there are things I'd like to tell Grandpa Aldan," Lorin nodded.

Senna took the journal and picked up a green feather quill sitting on her desk, Lorin picked up the blue quill and Branislav the red one. "Dear Grandpa Aldan, I suppose it's time to let you know of a few things. We have taken Harry Potter, his godfather and family friend into camp. We are working with Harry to clear his mind from Voldemort's influence and his endurance. For as you well know even the strongest wizards will fall if they run out of energy too quickly."

Branislav grabbed the book, "What she isn't telling you is one is a werewolf whose wolf is telling him that Senna is her mate. He is decent enough I suppose, not my type."

Lorin took the book from Branislav, "Don't listen to the vain one Grandpa, he is a good soul. On a side note, I would like you to send me my old black journals, I think they would help Harry out. There was some problems with some of the other international wizards, they think they shouldn't get involved. Looks like you were right. This is one of the few times I truly do wish you were wrong. Anyway we are determined to see this through and training Harry and helping him I think will make a difference in the war."

Branislav took the book back, "Back to the important stuff, Remus is Senna'a mate. I suppose he will be good for her. And she does seem happier."

Senna took it, "Isn't it just like Branislav to act like I'm not here. Anyway I do believe that's all the important stuff. We miss you, we love you, and as always we treasure the knowledge you left with us," She closed the book.

"Is that a two way journal?" Remus asked.

"Yes Grandpa Aldan has the other," she stood up. "Come Harry I think it is time start your real training."

"Seriously?" Harry jumped up.

"Yes, but do not think your other training will stop, endurance is very important. It will help increase your magical core."

"OK," they walked out.

Branislav walked over to Remus, "Congratulations are in order I suppose." He stuck out his hand which Remus grasped. He jerked Remus close, "If you hurt her I will gut you, make no mistake." He walked out of the tent.

"Do not mind him," Lorin smiled. "He is happy for you both, he is just protective. She was quite broken when he found her and he still thinks she needs him the way she needed him then. I do wonder what made her change her mind about Harry though. Last night she was adamant that we were not to train him yet."


	6. Chapter 6

After dinner Senna sent Harry with Branislav for more occlumency lessons and she took Lorin, Sirius, Remus, and Thessaly into her tent and warded it. "What is about to be said does not leave this tent. I'll be telling Branislav later although I'm not sure if we should tell Harry." Senna took a deep breath, "Voldemort has horcuxes."

"Yeah Snape said that this morning," Sirius nodded. "But what is that?"

"It is piece of a soul forced into a foreign object," Thessaly frowned. "This is most troubling."

"Yes but not as troubling as the next bit. Snape and Dumbledore are convinced that Harry has one inside his scar," Senna sighed.

"He has a piece of the Dark Lord's soul inside him?" Lorin frowned. That is where this link is coming from? His soul. That sick son of a bitch."

"What does this mean?" Remus asked.

"All the ways that are currently known to kill horcuxes can not be used or it will kill Harry," Senna ran her fingers through her hair.

"So Harry has to die in order for Voldemort to die?" Sirius cried.

"We are going to do everything possible to stop that from happening."

"Until then if a battle happens, try to capture Voldemort not kill him," Lorin spoke up.

"Branislav and Kyan can trap him in the shadows for a little bit, that may buy us the time we need."

"Do you have the journal that you share with Elder Aldan?" Thessaly asked.

"Yes," Lorin went to retrieve it. He came back a few minutes later with the journal and one of the quills and gave them to Thessaly while Senna reconstructed the wards.

Thessaly wrote quickly in the journal, then closed it. "Will it alert you when there is a new message in it?"

"Yes by the way he wrote us back from this afternoon," Lorin told Senna.

"What did you need Thessaly?" Senna asked.

"Centaurs have very few books or records to speak of, we believe more in passing our knowledge from centaur to centaur. However, there are times when we find it necessary to write things down so they are not forgotten. I remember there was a reference to horcuxes in one of the centaur texts but I do not recall exactly what it says," he explained.

"Do you think that there is a chance it has a cure?" Sirius asked.

"I do not know, it might be that Harry is a one of a kind case but I think we should at least see what it says. It's possible it will have enough knowledge so we can form some hypothesis of ways to remove it without brain damage or death."

"Brain damage, do you think it's possible?" Remus asked.

"It is imbedded in his head, we would be foolish not to consider it a possibility." The journal glowed and Thessaly opened it. "Elder Aldan and Elder Willow are coming tomorrow with some books they think will work. This is very good, with the wisdom of two elders on this can only be beneficial."

"Do you think we should tell Harry?" Senna asked.

"No," Sirius and Remus immediately said.

"I don't think putting more worry on the boy would do any good," Lorin shook his head.

"It is not my place to make the decision," Thessaly bowed his head.

"OK I'll tell Branislav tonight and we won't tell Harry for right now. I do however think we should explain about the horcuxes."

* * *

"How can you split your soul?" Harry asked the next day after they explained it to him.

"By killing someone Harry. It is a crime against nature to destroy life needlessly and when you do it splits your soul. In most cases it goes back together just less perfect than normal however there are ways to capture part of it in a vessel and therefor when his curse backfired it killed his body but not his soul," Lorin told him.

"OK," Harry's brow creased in thought. "Wouldn't that cause damage elsewhere? Like his brain or something."

"It's possible but to want to do that in the first place you have to be pretty screwed up in the head. There are easier ways to get immortality," Branislav sniffed.

"Are you immortal?" Harry asked.

"Of course."

"I don't think I would want to be. I wouldn't want to watch everyone die."

"It is one of the drawbacks," he turned away.

"How do we find and destroy these horcuxes?"

"We have a meeting with Snape and Dumbledore to discuss it. Evidently he has some leads," Lorin supplied.

Harry nodded then gasped, "The diary!"

"What diary?"

"Tom Riddle's, the one I destroyed in second year."

"Tell us exactly what happened Harry," Senna said.

"Ginny was possessed by a diary that could talk back to her. He made her open the Chamber of Secrets and then she went down there and the diary's memory of Tom Riddle was draining her life essence or something. Then he had the basilisk try to kill me but Fawkes came and helped out by blinding it. Then I pulled the sword of Gryffindor out of the sorting hat and stuck it through his mouth and a fang went into my skin. So I took it out and stabbed the diary with the fang and it screamed and bled and then Ginny got better and Fawkes healed me," he shrugged.

"Harry honey you make people want to take you and shield you from the world," Senna hugged him. "Battled a basilisk at twelve and destroyed a horcux."

"I had help," he spoke into her shoulder.

"From a freaking bird," Branislav pulled him away from Senna and hugged him.

"Please after this war come to Haven to get away. Whenever you need a getaway Haven will welcome you," Lorin then made Harry hug him too.

"Are you guys serious?" Harry pulled away. "I could live at Haven with you, away from the press and everything?"

"Oh of course sweetie," Senna smiled. "Why do you think you wouldn't be welcomed?"

Harry shrugged and looked at Remus and Sirius, "Could we?"

"Harry if you wanted to, you could go without us," Remus put a hand on his shoulder. "However, there is a good chance I will be moving there after the war."

"Since when?" Sirius cried.

"Padfoot, I could actually have a life there and not be worried about losing yet another job because of what I am. Not all of us were blessed with a fortune, most people need jobs to have money. Besides what did you think would happen with me and Senna?"

"That she would move here."

"That doesn't make sense Sirius and you know it, "he sighed. "I never thought I could live somewhere where people wouldn't flinch from me if they knew what I was. I understand that you don't get that but it would mean a lot to me."

"Sirius you would be welcome too," Lorin added. "There are plain old wizards like us there too. You would have to work but that is the only stipulation."

"Oh come on Sirius you hate that house," Harry smiled.

"Harry it's not that simple, I'm still a wanted man," Sirius sighed.

"Yeah cause the worst place to be in that situation is in a village that no one knows where it is and no one would ever sell you out," Branislav rolled his eyes.

"Wouldn't they? They don't know if I killed those people or not," Sirius yelled.

Branislav walked over to him, "I'm not saying that it wouldn't be harder for you then the other two but the elders would listen to you and make a ruling and even if they did rule that they thought you did it they would never rat you out. So instead of being a whiny little punk why don't you shut up, sit down and think about how beneficial it will be to your cause that two elders are coming here and you can talk to them about it. Or even the fact that you have a granddaughter of an elder who would testify on your behalf and probably a grandson as well."

Sirius narrowed his eyes, "But of course you wouldn't."

"First off my word doesn't carry with the elders like Lorin and Senna does, second I don't like getting involved with things that don't concern me, and third the second that Elder Claude read my mind he would throw out my testimony and if my testimony is thrown out then Lorin and Senna's testimonies are compromised," Branislav shook his head at him and walked over to sit at the desk.

Lorin and Senna looked at each other and burst out laughing, "Branislav, you're joking?"

Branislav growled and stood up, "The two of you are both forbidden to talk about it. I will know if you did," he walked out.

"What did he mean?" Sirius looked confused.

"You heard him, there is a pact between the three of us. We will not break it if it means so much to him that he went that far," Lorin smiled. "We will explain what we can though."

"Why do you two have more pull with the elders?" Harry asked.

"Because Branislav was fully grown when he got to Haven. He is quite old, though we haven't ever gotten him to confirm his age," Senna smiled.

"You see where I was raised with only the beliefs of Haven and Senna started living there while she was a minor things are different for us. No one treats Branislav any different but the elders are swayed more by lifetime Haven dwellers than newcomers. Although his fear that he would damage your case mostly is because of the third reason once elder Claude read his mind," Lorin looked at Sirius.

"Why?" Remus asked.

"That is a secret only Branislav can tell."


	7. Chapter 7

Senna walked into the tent that Branislav and Lorin were sharing. "Do you want to talk about it?" she walked over and sat next to him on a cot.

"No," he sighed and looked at her. "Why? I lived this long so why him? Why now?"

"I don't know. Do you want to turn him?"

"Yes, I've never wanted to turn anybody before, not even you and Lorin. I mean I would have if you two wanted me to."

"I'm not offended," she laid her head on his shoulder. "You have to tell him. Do vampires have mates?"

"No, I'm just stupidly falling in love with him. I'm not going to tell him."

"Why not?"

"Because I don't feel comfortable asking him to become immortal for me," he sighed. "And I couldn't bear it if we mated then he died."

"Telling him would be the right thing."

"No it wouldn't didn't you hear him? He basically told me it would suck to be immortal," he got up and started pacing.

"Wait you love Harry?"

"Yes what did think?"

"Lorin and I thought it was Sirius. You said if Elder Claude read your mind-."

"He would see that I would only be saying it for Harry since that's his godfather," he quirked an eyebrow. "Sirius? Really? What makes you think two playboys could ever work? I'm not even sure I could be faithful. And you want to put two people like that together?"

"Well... we thought it was kinda cute. So Harry?" she sat down. "You'd have to wait, the elders would bring hell down on you if you turned a child."

"He is almost sixteen, that's not really a child anymore. Don't make me sound like a dirty old man."

"You're the one who called him young one. And sixteen isn't an adult yet either."

"I know, maybe it's that child like charm that drew me to him. He's so eager to learn everything, to know everything. Then you are there teaching him and sits there and looks up at you with those big green eyes and act like what you are saying is the most important thing in the entire world," he laughed bitterly. "Just listen to me, I sound like a love sick teenager. What in the hell is wrong with me?" he grabbed a glass and threw it against a wall. "Then you tell me that he has a piece of that bastard inside of him, I could have ripped that monster apart."

"What if you got permission to turn him?" Senna stood up.

"What? I'm not going to."

"What would happen to the horcux if you turned him? Would it kill it?"

"Maybe or maybe it would make the other bastard immortal as well."

"Well what if we destroyed it after you turned him, what would happen?"

"I don't know," he sighed. "But it's not what he wants."

"Not what who wants?" an elderly bald man and a gray female centaur with blond hair walked in.

"Grandpa Aldan," Senna hugged him. "Elder Willow," she nodded.

"Elder Aldan, Elder Willow," Branislav nodded.

"Senna, Branislav, it is good to see you both. Now, what isn't what who wants?"

"It doesn't matter," Branislav's eyes went to the smashed glass and winced.

"It is not like you to break things in anger," Elder Willow saw him looking at the glass.

"Please just forget it," he whispered.

"Senna," Harry walked in. "Oh hey I'm Harry," he smiled at Elder Willow and Elder Aldan. "Thessaly wants to talk to you."

"OK," Senna took Harry and walked out.

"Branislav you are in love with the boy," Aldan stated.

"What?" Branislav whipped his head around.

"You are. Do not deny it. Have you told him?"

"No and I'm not going to."

"Why?" Willow asked.

"Because he is too young and doesn't want my life," he turned away.

"Do not make decisions for him," they left Branislav with his thoughts.


	8. Chapter 8

"Branislav where have you been? We've been talking about the information that the elders brought," Thessaly greeted him as he walked into Senna's tent.

"Branislav was doing something for me," Aldan stated. "Don't worry about it."

Branislav walked over to a couch and sat down, "Do we have any theories yet?"

"Nothing concrete," Lorin shook his head.

Harry practically skipped over to Branislav, "Hey." He sat next to him on the couch.

"Hello Harry," Branislav tried to scoot over a bit.

"Is something wrong?" Harry leaned over him to look at his face.

"No."

"Yes there is. Please tell me what it is."

"It's nothing."

Harry placed his hand on top of Branislav's, "If it is bothering you, it matters to me."

Branislav yanked his hand away, "It's fine."

Harry's eyes widen and a look of hurt flashed across his face, "Fine then," his voice wavered.

"Harry," Branislav sighed.

"No don't explain, I understand," Harry ran out of the tent with tears blurring his vision.

"What did you do?" Sirius growled.

"You were here, I didn't do anything," Branislav buried his head in his hands.

"That wasn't nothing," Sirius yelled.

"Yes it was," Branislav snapped and stood up yelling. "That was me doing nothing and not what I felt like because when he is near me or touches me all I want to do is kiss him. So yes Sirius that was nothing."

"He is a boy you sick monster," Sirius's face started going red.

"Dumbledore's a boy next to me, there isn't anyone my age."

"So you go after a child."

"I am not," Branislav roared. "I am doing no such thing so do not take this attitude with me," Branislav shoved past Sirius and stalked out of the tent and then came to a complete stop.

Harry sat right in front of him, his arms around his legs, "Is it true?" he looked up.

"Harry listen-," he sighed.

"Is it true?"

"Yes."

"Then why did you brush it off, if we both want this then why?"

"Harry it's not that simple."

"Why not? I like you and you like me. What is difficult?"

"My age."

"How old are you?" Harry cocked his head to the side.

"763."

"Wow," Harry's brain tried to wrap his head around it. "You were alive during the black plaque?"

"I was over a hundred when it began," he nodded.

"It doesn't bother me."

"I'm immortal."

"So?"

Branislav stared at him, "You said that it would be hard to watch everyone die and that you wouldn't want that."

"If I had someone I loved more than life itself it would be worth it," Harry blushed and turned away.

"Harry."

"I like you Branislav, a lot. More than I ever thought possible and I've only known you for a few weeks. If we fell in love together and were mated I would do everything in my power to never let you want for anything ever again," Harry looked at him.

"Harry, I've never been in a relationship. I don't know how to behave. I'm terrified I'll cheat on you."

"There will no reason for you to, you can have all of me whenever you want."

"That is not the point," Branislav sighed trying to get rid of the images that popped into his head. "What if one day I just decide that it's not enough and I do cheat on you."

"I don't know, I want to say anything I can to get you to try this but the fact of the matter is that if you cheated on me it would break my heart," Harry bit his lip.

Branislav sighed and held a hand out to Harry, "Come walk with me Harry." He helped Harry up and they walked into the woods, "You are the first person I've ever thought about being with for more than one night. You are also the first one I ever wanted to turn. But Harry I've been living the life I have been for a long time, it's hard to teach an old dog new tricks."

"Are you willing to try?" Harry looked up at him bashfully.

Branislav closed his eyes, "Merlin help me I want to. However, there will be some ground rules before we ever start."

"What are they?" Harry asked eagerly.

"If I do turn you, you will be no younger than 21."

"Why not 17?"

"Because I do not want you to wonder about the life you could have had and this gives you a chance to live a little and make sure you want this."

"OK," he nodded. "What's number two?"

"You will listen to me concerning your safety, especially around other vampires. There are two other vampires in camp and you won't have to worry about them but if we are around others, you will listen to me."

"Of course."

"And lastly I know I said I don't know if I can but if we do this and if I turn you we will be mated for life, or afterlife," he smirked. "There are vampires out there that will do a temporary mating ceremony that lasts a century, but if I mated it would be forever."

"I wouldn't have it any other way," Harry launched himself at Branislav and wrapped his arms around him.

"Oh I have a fourth, no sex til you are of age."

Harry stepped back, "What?"

"They are already making me feel like a dirty old man, I want you legal," he traced Harry's cheek with a finger. "Trust me I want nothing more than that but I do not want you to be in the middle of me and Sirius and I think these rules will help him accept us."

"You are the sweetest thing," Harry leaned up and kissed his cheek.


	9. Chapter 9

A few days later Branislav ran into Senna's tent where everyone was, "I have to leave."

Harry stood up, "Leave? Where?"

"The Vampire Guild has requested my presence," Branislav walked to Senna. "I have no choice."

"It's OK, we have two elders here nothing will happen," Senna smiled.

"I will ask about the problem."

"Take the journal I have mine if something happens," Aldan nodded towards him.

"I will, take care everyone," Branislav smiled, "Harry will you walk me out?"

Harry followed him out, "Do you really have to go?"

"A vampire can't say no to the guild, I have to. I'm sorry Harry," he walked into his tent and grabbed the journal and his bag. "I will return as soon as possible."

"I'll miss you."

"And I will miss you little one," he kissed Harry's forehead. "Do me a few favors will you?"

"Anything."

"Keep up with your lessons, we don't want the dark lord in that pretty little head of yours. Make sure Senna isn't ignoring Lorin too much. And most importantly," he pulled a necklace off his neck. "Wear this for me. Every vampire has one and it will protect you and let other vampires know you are spoken for and protected by a vampire."

Harry took it and looked at the necklace, it was a gold pendant with a blood red stone set in it with a gold knot across it, "It's pretty, I won't take it off til you get back," he put it on.

Branislav smiled, "That makes me happy. Here is where we must part," he leaned down and kissed Harry briefly. "Goodbye little one," he disappeared.

Harry touched his lips and the pendant and smiled as he turned and walked back to Senna's tent, "Did I miss anything?"

"No we just finished," Lorin smiled and winked, "Nice necklace."

"What is that?" Sirius yelled.

"It's a vampire necklace, it offers protection to the one that the vampire bestows it upon," Senna smiled.

"It's ugly take it off," Sirius sneered.

"No, I promised I wouldn't. Sirius, what is your problem?"

"He is too old for you and all he wants is your blood and a virgin lay."

Everyone gasped and Harry punched him, "Fuck you Sirius," he stormed out.

"Sirius, he is almost an adult, he can make decisions for himself," Remus sighed.

"He is fifteen Remus, he can't know what he wants. Did you even know he was gay?"

"Does it matter?"

"Maybe. Remus he is just a boy," Sirius sighed.

"Harry is no boy," Aldan smiled. "He may be young but he is wise beyond his years. Besides if he is old enough to fight, he should be old enough to love."

"Love?" Sirius croaked. "Do you think they are in love?"

"I think they are headed that way. I have never seen Branislav look at anyone the way he looks at Harry. They are good for each other."

Sirius slumped down, "I had it all planned out, you know. The ultimate bachelor pad, me, Moony and Harry," he sighed. "Then you and Harry go and fall in love. And I can't even understand it. OK I understand yours a little. A girl half your age that would piss of Snivellus, I would do that."

"That's not why I'm with Senna, those are the reasons I tried not being with Senna," Remus rolled his eyes.

"Does anyone even know how old he is, he said he was older than Dumbledore?"

"It's different with vampires especially if Branislav turns Harry," Lorin pointed out.

"Do you think he will?" Sirius's face paled.

"Why don't we ask Harry to talk with us, just Harry, you and me," Remus suggested.

"Yeah, we should do that," he agreed distractedly.

"Now to Harry's problem," Willow said. "Thessaly found a ritual but it's risky."

"What if Harry was turned, do you think it would change the outcomes in our theories?" Senna asked.

"It might but I'm not sure how," Willow shrugged. "It should be something we keep in the back of our minds."

"Why is it risky?" Lorin asked.

"It wouldn't kill it, the soul would be a vapor and might do more damage," Aldan took a book off the shelf, "If we could find a way to contain it and kill it, it might work."

"Why don't you two go talk to Harry?" Willow smiled softly.

* * *

"Harry," Sirius walked up to Harry sitting under a tree. "Can me and Moony talk to you?"

"Why did you think of new reasons why I'm being stupid?" Harry huffed.

"Harry, we just want to know a few things," Remus sat next to him. "Like have you two discussed him turning you?"

"Yes it was in his stipulations of trying this. You know he didn't want to even try being with me, he was trying to do what was best for me."

"Stipulations? Figures," Sirius scoffed.

"Yes, no sex til I'm of age, no turning til I'm 21, being mated forever, and listening to him about my safety; yeah he sounds like a taskmaster doesn't he?" Harry sneered.

"Well that's good, you two have set up boundaries, did you have any for him?" Remus asked.

"No, I didn't need any. I have never felt like this before, when he isn't with me I don't feel complete. He hasn't been gone an hour and I feel empty," he smiled bitterly. "It kinda makes me worry about when I do truly love him."

"Harry, I know you are wary about me right now and with good reasons but I do care about you pup and I just don't want to see you being taken advantage of," Sirius scratched the back of his neck.

"I know Sirius, but Branislav's not like that. You know there is only one thing I ever really wanted and I'm willing to give it up to be with Bran that should tell you something."

"What was it?" Remus asked.

"I wanted to be a dad. I don't think that will be possible with two male vampires but it's fine as long as I have him," Harry wiped the tears that were rolling down his cheeks. "I'll just have to be Uncle Harry to Remus's kids."

"Are you sure cub?"

"Yeah, I am. If I had to chose one I would chose Bran every time."

"That's enough to convince me," Remus ruffled Harry's hair.

Sirius stared into the woods, "He really put those stipulations on your relationship?"

"Yes, he said he wanted to make sure I knew what I was doing and I wouldn't regret it," Harry nodded.

"Damnation how can I be mad at someone who's being so damn noble?" He sighed and looked at Harry. "I guess I can't. I'm sorry pup, I'll apologize to the fanged one when he gets back."

"Thank you," Harry hopped up and hugged Sirius.


	10. Chapter 10

Senna, Remus and Aldan walked up to the castle the next day. "Dumbledore," Senna greeted. "This is Grandpa Aldan, he is an elder in our village."

"Welcome Aldan," Dumbledore greeted with a huge smile not noticing how Aldan and Senna stiffened.

"Albus," Snape drawled from behind him. "Being overly friendly will make you as many enemies as being mean will. Elder Aldan, it is nice to meet you, I've heard a lot about you," he nodded.

"I've heard plenty about you too," Aldan nodded stiffly.

"All of it true no doubt," Snape turned to Dumbledore, "Are we meeting in your office?"

"Yes, I thought we would," Dumbledore nodded. They headed up to his office and sat down. "Lemon drop? Tea?"

"No, I'd like to get this over with," Aldan replied. "Now where do you think the other ones are?"

"Well we think one has been destroyed-" Snape started.

"Yes the diary," Senna nodded.

"Oh did Harry tell you about that?" Dumbledore looked taken aback.

"Yes, he did. Now where do you think the others are?" Remus asked.

"Well from what we have discovered we think he made one out of Slytherin's locket and Hufflepuff's cup," Snape answered.

"There is also a ring belonging to the Gaunt family was one," Dumbledore added.

"Diary, locket, cup, and ring," Senna frowned. "We can be fairly certain that Harry was a mistake. So if those are one then that would be five pieces."

"If there was five why not seven, it's more of a magical number," Remus looked at Senna.

Senna nodded, "But what else and did he succeed before he was destroyed? Or after he was reborn?"

"Well if he had Slytherin's locket and Hufflepuff's cup and the sword of Gryffindor is here," Remus gestured to the sword on the shelf. "What about Ravenclaw's diadem?"

"It's possible he found it," Dumbledore nodded.

"So what would be the last one?"

"Nagini," Snape closed his eyes. "He keeps that damn snake as close as possible and is even affectionate with it."

"OK so we have a list of possible horcuxes, now we just have to figure out where they would be. Where was the diary?" Aldan asked.

"With Lucius Malfoy."

"OK. Do we know anything about his past?"

"A little," Dumbledore stood up and walked towards the window. "I want to you to stop training Harry."

"Why?" Senna asked.

"Because to destroy the horcux he will have to die," he sighed.

Senna, Remus and Aldan's faces went completely white and Snape stood up, "Headmaster surely there is another way."

"There is not," he walked to his desk and pulled out a cracked ring and put it on the desk. "You do not understand how much I wanted to save this stone," he sighed. "I think I broke it," his voice wavered.

"Dumbledore," Aldan's voice took a steely edge to it. "Do not even think about putting that ring on."

"I haven't yet but I..."

"Dumbledore," Aldan stood up. "Do not. You know what that stone is."

"Exactly," Dumbledore's shoulders slumped.

"You've had them, you have had all three," Aldan's eyes blazed. "If you do not give me that stone and swear that you'll not touch Harry's belongings, I will use everything at my disposal to see you discredited. A madman hell bent on immortality by any means necessary is out there and you have them in this castle. You are an arrogant fool."

"He can't come into the castle," Dumbledore answered feebly.

"And a dog doesn't bite until it does," Aldan shook his head. "Give me the stone Dumbledore. It's best not to tempt ones self."

Dumbledore nodded and handed Aldan the ring which Aldan slipped in his pocket. "What are you going to do with it?"

"What you should have done, hide it so no one can find it. They can not come together."

"What about Harry?" Remus looked at Aldan.

"We are going to keep researching," Aldan looked at Remus.

"There isn't a way," Dumbledore shook his head.

"With all due respect, you only know what is known to wizards. Currently we are consulting centaur texts and vampire elders, neither of which you have access to," Senna replied.

"Of course, if you want to try to figure out how to save Harry, I will try to figure out where the other horcuxes are."

"We will save Harry," Senna stood up and turned to Snape and took a deep breath. "Remus and I are to be mated in three weeks if you would like to be there."

"You do not need to invite me," Snape shook his head.

"Nonsense it is a celebration," Dumbledore exclaimed.

"Severus," Remus walked up next to Senna. "We would like for you to be there."

"I will see," Snape walked out.

"Mated? That's fantastic, I've never been to a mating," Dumbledore smiled.

"I don't recall them asking you," Aldan walked out.

"Remus?"

"You can come," Remus took a deep breath, "But do not come near Harry."

Senna smirked, "Then again his vampire will probably be back by then and if you want to try to come between the two of them."

"Vampire?" Dumbledore's face drained of color.

"Harry is falling in love with a vampire. "There has even been talk of him turning Harry."

Dumbledore shook his head, "Vampire? Love? Turning? Him?"

"I'm sorry, is Harry no longer the picture perfect poster child of the light?" Senna rolled her eyes and Remus and she left.

* * *

"Lorin," Harry walked up to him. "Can I talk to you?"

"Of course," Lorin nodded.

"I think I understand what you have been trying to tell me. I know I'm not there yet but I think I'm becoming more balanced. Is there anything else I can do?"

"Harry, there is no miracle fix and it is a life long struggle for some of us. What really helped me was keeping a journal. But everyone is different what works for some, will not not work for others."

"I'll try a journal," he nodded. Harry bit his lip, "Can I ask your opinion on something personal?"

"Within reason," Lorin cocked an eyebrow. "You start asking me sex questions and I'll probably leave."

"No it's just," he sighed, "The first day I came to camp and Bran was talking about sleeping with well everything and then Charlie admitting to fooling around with guys and Sirius said he slept with men," Harry ran his hand through his hair trying to collect his thoughts.

"Harry I'm not really sure where this is going but if it a question about that kind of stuff well I've only been with women."

"No, it's more about Hermione and Ron. Ron seemed disgusted with Bran and Hermione seemed disgusted with gay people and Ginny didn't say anything so I don't know how she feels."

"You are worried about your friend's reactions," Lorin nodded. "I see now. Well you're right they did seem disgusted. If it was me I know what I would do. First I wouldn't jump to conclusions, I would tell them. Second I would take inventory of how I felt; is the person I love more important or my friends. Third I would talk to Grandpa Aldan for his advice. But for you perhaps Remus and Sirius would be your choice although I'm sure Grandpa Aldan would talk to you about it."

"Maybe I should owl them," he sighed.

"Or maybe you should ask Remus if they are invited to the mating ceremony?"

"Yeah thanks Lorin."


	11. Chapter 11

"Harry," Hermione, Ron, Ginny and Charlie walked into camp.

"Hey guys," Harry beamed. "What are you doing here? The mating ceremony isn't for another two weeks."

"I invited them," Lorin walked up. "Senna, Remus, Sirius and I talked and thought that this would give you a chance to catch up and tell them what's going on."

"Did you find out anything about Voldemort?" Hermione asked.

"Did you learn any cool new spells?" Ron asked.

"Have you heard about Fred and George's shop?" Ginny asked.

"Let's get settled first," Harry smiled.

"We brought a tent," Charlie smiled.

"Good I'll help you set it up, Harry if you wish for privacy you may use Branislav and my tent," Lorin walked off with Charlie.

"Come on," Harry led them to the tent and walked in. "I've missed you guys and so much has happened."

"Like what?" Ginny smiled. "Oh Harry what is that ugly necklace?" she went to touch it.

Harry jerked away, "Please do not touch that. Well news about Voldemort or me first?" he sat down.

"Voldemort," Hermione answered.

"OK," Harry proceeded to tell them about horcuxes and how they were made and that they had some leads.

"That's messed up," Ron shook his head.

"Yeah," Harry nodded. "I know but we got a lot of people here working on it and Dumbledore and Snape are too."

"So what was the personal news?" Ginny sat next to him.

"I think I'm falling in love," he said. Next to him Ginny stiffened but Harry didn't notice.

"That's great man who's the bird? Is it blond chick we passed, she's hot?" Ron smiled.

"It's Branislav."

"The vampire?" Ginny shrieked.

"The male vampire?" Hermione turned white.

"The male vampire who slept with a house elf?" Ron turned green.

"Yes," Harry touched his necklace. "He gave me this. It's a vampire protection necklace."

"I've read about those," Hermione looked at it. "It's really rare for a human to see one much less have one."

"But Harry you aren't gay," Ginny protested.

"Yeah I am," Harry nodded.

"No you're not. What about Cho?"

"So I kissed one girl and went on a date with her, it was also horrible."

"But you can't be gay," Ginny shook her head.

Branislav walked into the tent, "Harry," he breathed. He dropped his bag from his shoulder.

"Bran," Harry jumped up and hugged him.

"Oh little one I have missed you," Branislav whispered into his hair.

"Did you find out what the vampire guild wanted?"

"Yes, tonight everyone will be meeting in Senna's tent I will tell you there." He bent down and whispered so only Harry could hear, "It is a private matter I do not wish to discuss here."

"Harry," Hermione stood up. "I do not know how everyone else feels but," she paused and took a deep breath. "If he makes you happy I'll try to understand."

"Thank you Hermione," Harry hugged her.

"Will you continue to sleep with everything that moves?" Ron looked at Branislav.

Branislav smiled, "I have told Harry I will try my hardest to change for him and I will."

"Okay then," Ron nodded.

"No this is not okay, Harry isn't gay," Ginny stomped her foot.

"Ginny I don't like you like that. I've tried to overlook it thinking you would grow out of this silly crush but I think of you like a sister the same as I think of Hermione," Harry sighed.

"No Harry Potter, we are going to be married and we will be happy," Ginny's face turned red.

Branislav snorted, "You judge me for sleeping with a house elf and your sister is a harpy."

"Shut up," Ginny turned on him and pulled out her wand.

"Ginny shut up," Charlie walked in. "I can hear you across camp."

"Charlie tell Harry he is not gay."

Charlie blinked then stared laughing, "Ginny of course Harry is gay. I've known since I met him."

"What how did you know before me?" Harry asked.

"Well it had a lot to do with the fact that you pay way more attention to males than females. Although the fact that the female vela had very little effect on you helped concrete the thought."

"Oh."

"It's OK Harry, if it makes you feel better I didn't realize I was bi until I was in Romania," Charlie smiled. "Come on Ginny, me and you are going to take a walk," he grabbed her arm and forced her out of the tent.

"Oh Bran you probably want your necklace back," Harry went to take it off when Branislav stopped him.

"No little one," he smiled. "I want you keep it. I have to go talk to Elder Aldan and Elder Willow," he kissed Harry on the forehead. "I will see you tonight," he left.

"Are you guys really alright with Bran and me?"

"No not totally but we're willing to get to know him and try to be happy for you," Hermione looked at Ron who nodded.

"Thank you," Harry smiled. "Do you want to walk around camp for awhile?" they walked out.

"Cub," a tall dark man and a short blonde woman walked up to them. "You need to get fitted for your ceremony robes."

"Oh hey Iago, Kiral these are my friends Hermione and Ron. Ron, Hermione these are Iago and Kiral they are..." Harry trailed off.

Iago chuckled, "We are the local werewolves. We are taking care of a lot of the preparations since we are the only werewolves besides Remus in camp."

"Why? I mean couldn't anyone plan a commitment ceremony?" Hermione asked.

"It is a mating ceremony. For they are mates, and werewolf mates at that. There are certain things that only take place at a werewolf mating ceremony. Just as I'm certain if Branislav and Harry ever get mated there will a few things that only a vampire would have and a vampire would proceed over it," Kiral smiled.

"Oh, I didn't know they were any different."

"Just a few things, besides we are eager to welcome another werewolf into our pack," Iago nodded.

"Wait is Remus moving there?" Ron asked.

"Yeah me and Remus both want to, Sirius is a little more hesitant," Harry replied.

"You are planing on moving?"

"Yes, should I try on the robes now?" they started walking towards Iago and Kiral's tent.

They stepped into the tent and Kiral got Harry to step on a platform while Iago pulled out a set of white robes with a green design swirling over them. "Harry why would you move?"

"Cause Remus could have a normal life there and so could I," Harry put the robes on.

Kiral and Iago looked at him, "It's too long." Kiral knelt in front of him and started putting pins in the bottom of his robes.

"But you have a life here," Hermione pointed out.

"But Branislav wouldn't be welcome here and besides I would be away from the press. Let's be honest can you imagine how horrid the press is going to be when they hear I'm dating a vampire?" Harry shrugged.

"Harry we are trying to be supportive but you are throwing your life away for a guy you barely know."

Iago growled, "You are a foolish child. What life does he have? He has no family and those that are like fathers to him will be moving there too. If you are so fickle that you wouldn't keep in touch if he moved away then he doesn't need friends like you anyway."

"What about school?"

"I'm staying here til I graduate and I'm not leaving til after Voldemort is dead anyway," Harry answered.

Senna walked in, "Oh Harry you look wonderful."

"Aren't you supposed to be the one wearing white?" Harry grinned.

"I am but as a cub you are supposed to be pure," Senna smirked.

"Speaking of," Iago looked at Harry. "Will you and Sirius be joining the pack with Senna?"

"What?" Harry asked.

"Well Remus considers you and Sirius his pack; he can formally induct you into our pack at the mating ceremony," Kiral explained as she move to pin his sleeves. "As long as Senna was OK with it."

"Of course I would be," Senna sighed. "I do not know what Remus would want to do. To do so would be him telling Sirius he wants him to live there and he is being stubborn about it."

"If he doesn't want to live there then he shouldn't have to," Hermione huffed.

"Hermione the only reason he has given is weak. We wouldn't care if he didn't want to live there but it's like he is holding his breath until me and Remus say OK Sirius we'll move into Grimmauld Place," Harry shook his head.

"So Harry did you see that Branislav is back?" Senna winked.

"Yes he told me that we are discussing what happened at the vampire guild tonight."

"Yes there are many things to discuss tonight," Senna sighed and sat down. "It's hard, planning my future while a war is going on and training our little hero."

"If it means anything I think you are doing a great job," Harry flashed her a smile. "I haven't had a headache in a week and a half, I can now run two miles without collapsing, and my dueling is improving. Not to mention Remus is looking healthier than I've ever seen him."

"Well from now on his transformations should not take as much out of him," Kiral finished his sleeve and took the robe off of him.

"So how does that work once he is in Haven?"

"Each werewolf meets with Elder Ulric once a month and he gives the potion to those who need it. After taking it for a year he will not need it any longer," Iago replied.

"Wolfsbane doesn't work like that," Hermione protested.

"It isn't wolfsbane," Iago crossed his arms.

"But there isn't anything else that helps werewolves," Hermione insisted.

"Hermione there are things in life that are not contained in books," Senna shook her head.

"Well why not? Why haven't you gone public with it?"

"We will never go public with it you stupid girl," Iago snarled. "Those wiser than you have decided for it to be unsafe to do so."

"Why? Wouldn't it make werewolves safer?"

"Yes if they are like us or Remus," Kiral placed a hand on Iago's arm to calm him down.

"However if they have a violent nature it would just give them more control and make them more dangerous. Especially if they are smart."

"What do you mean?"

"We think that they would lay low til governments decide that werewolves were then safe then they would change the laws and they would not have to be locked up anymore. After that, well then it would be a slaughter. Could you imagine Greyback in complete control? The thought is terrifying. It is best for it to be kept a secret."

"Oh," Hermione frowned in thought.


	12. Chapter 12

A/N This chapter took me so long to do. I'm not sure if I like it still but it has to be here in order for future chapters to make sense. Also this chapter does contain a lime at the end just to warn you.

That night Branislav walked into the Weasley's tent, "Harry it is time for our meeting."

"Can we come?" Ron asked.

"Not tonight, tonight we will be discussing things to do with Haven and the Elders don't want outsiders in there."

"But Harry is an outsider," Charlie frowned.

"Harry is a special case. He is planning to live there and his father figure is mating our leader of camp. And then there's the fact that he is dating third in command at camp," he smirked.

"And let's not forget I'm the chosen one," Harry rolled his eyes. "I'll see you tomorrow, these things can take hours and I want to spend some time with Bran," he waved as they walked out.

"Little one did you know that Sirius apologized to me today?"

"Really? I mean he told me he would but I thought he would put it off," Harry laughed.

"Why did he tell you he would apologize?"

"I believe his words were 'how can I be mad at someone who's being so damn noble?' I talked to him and Remus about us and about the things we agreed on. After that he realized what he said about the virgin lay was uncalled for."

Branislav stopped and grabbed Harry's arm to make him stop as well, "What comment about a virgin lay?"

"Oh after you left he tried to tell me that all you wanted was my blood and a virgin lay," he mumbled looking at his shoes.

Branislav growled, "Oh he said that did he?"

"Bran please, he was just concerned and he must have changed his mind or he wouldn't have apologized," Harry grabbed his arm and pleaded.

"You must understand how pissed I am right now," Branislav bite out.

"Yes I know but we have a meeting and he is sorry," Harry leaned up and kissed him. Branislav stood there for a minute then wrapped an arm around Harry and started kissing him back.

Branislav broke the kiss off, "Harry I want to ask you something. And please understand that if you do not wish to you don't have to."

"What?" Harry looked up at him.

"I wish to feed off of you," Branislav whispered into his ear. "Not a full feeding, just a little, it would calm me down and it will not hurt you I promise."

"Okay," Harry wrapped his arms around Branislav's neck. "Where?"

"My tent," he rushed the two of them in the tent and warded it. "I would have wished to have more time the first time we did this but oh well," he sat Harry down and sat next to him. "I bet you taste heavenly," he sniffed Harry's neck.

"First time?" Harry asked.

"I plan on feeding off you often until I turn you," he licked the outside of Harry's ear.

Harry shivered, "Why?"

"Many reasons, other vampires can sense it so it will offer you some protection, if you take some of my blood as well it will make you stronger but we will have to be careful on how much you take so we don't accidentally turn you and then there is my favorite reason," he nuzzled Harry's neck.

"Which is?" Harry breathed.

"It is oh so very pleasurable for the both of us," he replied right before he sunk his teeth in Harry's neck and moaned. Harry closed his eyes and moaned as well, he didn't believe Branislav when he said it would be pleasurable but oh it was. All he could feel was Branislav on his neck and his cock pulsating.

"Oh god Bran," he moaned as Branislav pulled his teeth out after a minute and licked the wound closed.

"I told you it was pleasurable," Branislav chuckled looking at the tent in Harry's pants.

"Bran I can't go to the meeting like this," Harry's face turned red.

"Harry I don't want to pressure you."

Harry turned towards him, "You'd be taking pressure off me actually."

Branislav smirked, "I have a compromise," he made Harry turn so he was in between Branislav's legs, then he whispered, "Little one take it out." Harry unzipped his pants and pushed them and his boxers down a little so his cock was free. "Good boy, now play with it, show me what you do when you are by yourself." Harry gripped his cock and started pumping up and down. "Did you play with yourself while I was away? Did you imagine it was my hand?" he licked Harry's neck.

"Yes," Harry groaned as he played with the slit where precum was sliding down.

"How far did we go in your fantasies?" he raised his hands under Harry's shirt and ran his finger up his chest.

"All the way," Harry jerked faster.

"All the way? I doubt you really know what that means yet," Branislav chuckled. "Were you on top or bottom?"

"Bottom," Harry managed to croak out.

"Hmm, bottom huh? You want my thick cock in your ass? Is that what you want Harry? It won't always be that way, you have too magnificent of a cock to waste like that," he bite Harry's ear as he twisted a nipple.

"Ahhhh," Harry came hard. He laid there panting as Branislav took his hands out from under Harry's shirt and scooped up some of Harry's cum and sucked it off his fingers.

"Oh god Harry, you taste divine there too," Branislav groaned. "Okay we really need to go or I'm going to need to be relieved as well," he stood up.

"Um a little help," Harry looked at his cum splattered clothes.

"Of course," he waved his hand and cleaned Harry's clothes. Harry stood up and pulled up his pants, zipped them back up and they walked to Senna's tent.


	13. Chapter 13

"Nice of you two to join us," Lorin snickered as they walked in.

"My apologizes we got held up at the Weasley's tent then on the way here we had a discussion that couldn't have been postponed," Branislav replied sitting on the floor with Harry sitting next to him.

"What was so much more important than this meeting?" Sirius asked.

Branislav cocked an eyebrow, "The reason you felt it necessary to apologize to me."

"Oh."

"Well now that that's all settled," Aldan smiled. "What all needs to be discussed?"

"The preparations for the mating ceremony are almost all set," Iago nodded at Remus and Senna.

"Good, good, what about your scar Harry, how is it?"

"It hasn't hurt in over a week," Harry spoke up.

"Wonderful, just make sure you keep up with your lessons with Branislav."

"Yes Elder Aldan," he nodded.

"Thessaly and Elder Willow have you uncovered anything useful?"

"Well yes and no, a solution didn't come up but we found a containment spell that should hold it if we use that one spell," Thessaly replied. "But it's tricky and requires a lot of power behind it."

"Why are we finding new ways to kill the horcuxes, I thought we knew how and why would we need to banish it first?" Harry asked. Everyone in the tent except for Harry started looking at each other trying to figure out what they should tell him. "What are you guys hiding?" he turned towards Branislav. "Bran what's going on?"

"Well Harry, you see the thing is -."

"Don't lie to him," Sirius sighed. "He'll just figure it out somehow and get mad at us for not telling him. Harry we have reason to believe you a horcux."

Harry paled and looked around at everyone, "Is this true?"

"I'm afraid so cub," Remus lowered his head. "We didn't want to worry you until we knew how to destroy it without harming you."

Harry wrapped his arms around Branislav and buried his head into his neck. "Everything will be alright little one, everyone here is trying to find a way that will work and we will find a way to save you," he rubbed Harry's back.

The house elf that was there disappeared then reappeared with a mug, "Here you go Harry Potter, cocoa will make you feel better."

Harry sniffed and pulled away from Branislav to accept the mug, "Thank you, I'm sorry I don't think I've met you."

"I'm Twinky, head house elf," she smiled. "Drink up."

Harry took a drink and smiled, "Twinky are you bonded to a person?"

"No Harry, the house elves in Haven are free elves."

Harry nodded, "And none of you go crazy or anything?"

Twinky frowned, "What do you mean?"

"Well you see I helped free this elf Dobby and he is a little crazy but then he has a friend Winky who got fired or dismissed or whatever and she just fell apart and started getting drunk. I was wondering if it was a side effect."

"No it isn't, but it is a shameful thing to be dismissed. Is she working?"

"Yeah at Hogwarts with Dobby."

Twinky huffed, "Then the headmaster should have straightened this out by now."

Willow spoke up, "We will talk to the headmaster about taking Dobby and Winky with us and I'm sure you will give her the help she needs."

"Thank you Elder Willow," Harry smiled.

"Harry are you okay?" Remus asked.

"Nope, but I think we should finish the meeting and let me sleep on this information before I decide how I feel," Harry shook his head.

"A wise choice," Aldan smiled.

"The vampire guild did not know anything useful about them that we did not already know," Branislav put in.

"Why did they send for you?" Lorin asked.

"Well," he looked at Harry. "It was decided that I will take a vampire child."

"What?" Sirius's eyes got big.

"Well it seems that a couple went behind the guild's back and performed a dark and illegal ritual that resulted in a pregnancy. As punishment the child is to be taken away. The guild thought I was the best choice to raise it."

"How? And why?"

"Vampires can get pregnant but since we don't die by normal means the guild regulates the pregnancies so not to overpopulate. They also regulate how many a vampire may turn. The couple was denied so they endangered themselves and the child. They are being kept at the guild until the child is born to make sure it is properly taken care of. The ritual is very risky and there is a chance that the child may not live so the guild is trying to make sure it does."

"Why were they denied?" Senna asked.

"They were not strong enough, which is why they want me to take it. If we do a blood adoption the child will be infused with my magic, with it the child has a chance to survive."

"So if the parents aren't strong enough, the baby won't survive?" Iago asked.

"Correct, vampire children are quite a bit different than turned vampires and until they reach maturity they are vulnerable, the stronger the parents the better chance the child has at survival."

"And you were chosen because you are strong?" Remus asked.

"There are only a handful of vampires stronger than me in the world and most belong to the guild. The only one I can think of who doesn't is Elder Claude."

"So you are going to be a father," Harry bit his lip.

"Yes little one, it appears so," Branislav sighed.

"I bet you'll be a great father," Harry smiled.

"I hope so."

"Well, Iago you owe me ten galleons," Lorin laughed.

"Damn and I thought it was a sure thing," Iago shook his head.

"What are you talking about?" Senna asked.

"Me and Iago made a bet about who would have a baby first you or Branislav. And I won," Lorin grinned.

"Why did you pick Branislav if it is so hard to get a vampire child and they aren't turning Harry for awhile?" Sirius asked.

"Because Senna loves dueling too much to get pregnant right away, plus they were thrown into this quickly so I figured they would wait a few years. And Branislav can barely keep it in his pants," Lorin laughed.

"Hey, I can too," Branislav threw a pillow at Lorin.

"Is that everything? Cause I think I need to sort through all this," Harry stood up.

Remus pulled Sirius and Lorin together and whispered for a minute then broke apart, "Harry why don't you and Branislav take their tent tonight, Lorin is going to bunk with me and Padfoot."

Harry nodded, "Thanks." He walked out of the tent and Branislav followed.

"Harry," Branislav caught up with him. "Are you okay?"

"No," he shook his head. "I have a piece of a psycho in my head, my boyfriend is going to be a father and it was such a good day too. My friends came and were becoming sort of okay with us, you came back, we well had some fun then everyone played let's drop some bombs on Harry. And to be completely frank I don't know which pisses me off the most. The fact that everyone knew, you knew and kept it from me or the fact that you get what I have always wanted and I know you don't want," Harry started crying.

"First off it was Remus and Sirius's decision which I respected because that is your godfather and it was made before we got together. Second I won't be the only one with this child. I admit that I've never wanted one but I was excited when they told me because I knew you did and to me this is just as much your child as it is mine. I plan on staying as close to you as possible so you can be part of this child's life until you graduate then we will move to Haven and get a house together and start our life."

"Do you mean that?" Harry looked up at him.

"Of course I do," he wiped Harry's tears away. "I talked to the guild about it and they are excited for me to turn you in a few years and they said that if we ever wanted a child of our own it would be granted. Harry you will be a very strong vampire, stronger then both of the child's parents combined, and they want a strong child like we would produce."

Harry hugged him, "You mean it?"

Branislav chuckled, "I'm one of the strongest and I haven't ever turned anybody, I thought they might threaten me into turning someone soon."

"So I'll be strong because you are?"

"Partly but you would be stronger than if I turned a muggle. Add the fact that you are a very powerful wizard, well the guild can't wait for you to be turned. They said if you wished to come with me when the child is born you may."

"Really?"

"Yes and believe me with how much they want you, if a vampire looks at you cross eyed there's a good chance the guild will string them up."

"Do you know what it'll be?"

"The child? No not yet, they will let me know."

"Branislav what will happen if the war is still going on when our baby is born?"

"Then we'll raised here until the war is over."

"And if we are called to battle?"

"They will stay with Twinky or Jonila."

"Who is Jonila?"

"The head healer. It will be fine little one, I promise you. News is going to spread that I'm fighting in this war and that Harry Potter wants to be turned and mated to me."

Harry's face paled, "I was hoping to keep it out of newspapers for a while."

"It will not be in the newspapers but the vampires will know. Most will not fight on Voldemort's side now because you want to be turned."

"Will they fight with us?"

"Some might. There is a good chance that Elder Aldan might send me to recruit some."

"Could I come with you?"

"Perhaps. We would need a chaperone."

Harry quirked an eyebrow, "To prevent episodes like that one that happened earlier."

Branislav smirked, "Mostly for your godfather's piece of mind."

Harry laughed, "You really are trying your best to get him to like you."

"Come little one I don't know about you but I'm tired, it's been a long day."


	14. Chapter 14

"Harry," Remus walked into Branislav's tent the next morning with Sirius to find Branislav curled around Harry with an arm wrapped around his stomach and Harry's head on his shoulder. Remus smiled and dragged Sirius back out. "They are adorable together."

"I suppose," Sirius shrugged.

"Sirius," Remus sighed. "Where is the attitude steaming from? Is it Senna and me, Branislav and Harry or are you just unhappy to be left out?"

"I lost twelve years of my life in that hell and I've been out for two and I'm still running. I have no future and nothing to show for my life and, selfish as it may be, I thought you'd always be in that boat with me."

"Well I do not know what kind of life it is but you could always take up Branislav's old slot of male slag of Haven," a white haired vampire they didn't know walked up with Aldan and Willow.

"I don't know from what I heard he was much more of a cad than I could ever hope of being," Sirius smirked.

The vampire threw his head back and roared with laughter, "I like you, I'm Elder Claude."

"Sirius, and this is Remus. He would be the one you want to talk to," Sirius smiled.

"No Sirius, you are the one I would like to talk to. Elder Aldan and Elder Willow told us of your story and we have decided that we believe you to be innocent."

"Really?" Sirius's face brightened.

"Yes, you may live in Haven. I do not know how much you have been told about Haven but everyone has a job, I'm told that Remus is a teacher so that is what he will do but you Sirius have no such skills."

"I was an auror before but I really don't want to do that anymore."

"Good because we wish for you to become a counselor."

"What?" Sirius and Remus's mouths dropped.

"You have first hand experience what rushing in without thinking can cause and I think you could relate to the young people who wish to do just that. This is a chance to take that horrible story of yours and making sure others don't make the same mistake."

Sirius nodded, "Okay I'll do it."

"Good, now where Branislav?"

"He is in there sleeping," Remus said.

Claude scoffed, "Not for long," he walked in and stopped at Harry and Branislav cuddling in their sleep. He raised an eyebrow and took out his wand. Pointing it at Branislav's face he squirted him with water.

Branislav sat straight up, sputtering, "Damn it Claude."

Harry woke up and put his glasses on, "Bran there is an old vampire staring at us."

"Yeah an old vampire who thinks he's hilarious," Branislav rolled his eyes as Aldan, Willow, Sirius and Remus walked in. "Harry this is Elder Claude, Elder Claude this is Harry."

Claude pulled a chair up to the bed and stared at Harry, "So you are boy that finally made Branislav want to settle down? Funny I was picturing more."

Branislav stiffened, "By the gods of old how can he be more Elder? He has taken everything this world has thrown at him. The entire country expects him to save them and all he says is alright can I at least be trained. He is willing to learn anything to help, to do anything to help. This boy, my little one, is more than I could ever hope to be."

Claude smiled and stood, "That's all I needed to hear boy, you two have my blessing. Although I'm not sure if the boy has mentioned it but it is against Haven rules to turn a minor."

"Yes sir he told me, but we want to wait until I'm 21," Harry smiled at Branislav.

Claude nodded, "Very well, I'm having a house built for you as a mating present although you may certainly stay in it when you move back. Which I assume is going to be either when you graduate or when you have defeated Voldemort whichever is later."

"Yes sir and thank you, it is very generous."

"Generous nothing, I'm going to enjoy watching the boy struggle getting used to being a father and a mate. Besides having a vampire child in the village is an honor," Claude smiled.

"Excuse me sir but why do you call Bran boy?"

"Because I can and it annoys him."

Branislav rolled his eyes, "Get used to the not funny jokes Harry, you will be hearing them for a very long time."

"Wait I know how old Bran is, and you are older?" Harry's eyes widened.

"Quite a bit," Claude chuckled. "He told you, I don't think the vain one has told anyone who is still alive. I know of course but I have my ways."

"How old are you?" Sirius asked.

Branislav sighed, "This does not leave this tent. I mean it Remus not even Senna, I'm 763."

"What?" Sirius cried.

"I am 763."

"Moony I'm not sure I'm comfortable with this anymore," Sirius sat down.

Harry got out of bed and walked up to Sirius, "Come on, it could be worse, I could have fallen for a Snape," he laughed.

"Watch it cub," Remus threw a pillow at Sirius and Harry.

Sirius smiled, "Just give me a little bit to get used to it." Harry leaned over and whispered in his ear. "Okay pup I'm washing your mouth out," he stood up and threw Harry over his shoulder.

"Sirius," he squeaked, "Put me down."

"Nope," Sirius ran down to the stream outside the camp and threw Harry into the water. "Now have you gotten all those dirty thoughts out of your head?"

Harry sputtered and stood up, "Probably not," he grinned.

Branislav and Remus walked up them, "Are you two done?" Remus rolled his eyes.

"You should have heard the filth coming out of his mouth. If I weren't so disturbed, I'd be proud," Sirius shook his head.

"What did you say?" Remus asked.

"I told him at least we could be fairly sure that Bran didn't have wrinkly old man balls," Harry splashed water at Sirius.

"Kindly keep my body out of your conversations," Branislav rolled his eyes.

"Anyway Harry did you want to be inducted into the pack during the ceremony?" Remus helped Harry out of the stream.

"Well how would that work with the vampires?" Harry looked at Branislav.

"It would not change much," Branislav shrugged.

"Then yes," Harry grinned.

"Come on then Harry I'm not getting yelled at by Senna because you are late for dueling practice," Branislav smiled.

"With all that you've seen you're scared of that little witch?" Sirius asked.

Branislav raised an eyebrow, "None of you have seen her mad, yes I am scared of her. Trust me, in the centuries that I have lived I have learned that one of the truest saying is 'hell hath no fury like a woman scorned'. It is one of the reasons I usually go towards men, they are more rational. Add that with the fact that she is an excellent dueler, well Remus good luck with your mate. Come now Harry."


	15. Chapter 15

"Elder Aldan, Elder Willow, Elder Claude can I speak with you?" Remus walked into Aldan's tent that night.

"Of course my child," Aldan smiled and gestured to a chair.

"I do not know if I should be discussing this with you but I'm not sure who else to go to," Remus added sheepishly as he sat down.

"You are to be part of Haven therefore we will be your Elders to go to when you are in need of advice or counsel. It is good that you already feel comfortable enough with us to seek us out," Willow smiled.

"Yeah," he scratched his head. "Well Branislav said something earlier that got me thinking. It's just, well, I don't really know Senna and she doesn't know me either. Are we rushing into this just because of my wolf?"

"First off don't listen to Branislav it'll get you in trouble," Claude laughed. "Second off nobody ever really knows anyone. I have known members of the vampire guild for centuries, perhaps even a millenia, and they still surprise me. It is the life you lead with your loved ones by your side that starts you getting to know them."

"That's not true I know Sirius."

"Yes and yet you did not know why he was acting the way he was," Willow pointed out.

"I guess."

"The best we can ever hope for is to know ourselves," Aldan smiled. "However, you are asking if it is too soon for you and Senna to be mated. My answer to that is no. According to Elder Ulric if you wait too long to be mated with your mate your inner wolf may see it as you rejecting it and it will start to eat away at your soul."

"Oh, is that why we are rushing this?"

"Remus do not worry, Senna and you will have a long and happy life together. You have an inner balance that will be good for her and she has a love of life that will be good for you," Aldan nodded.

"Thank you," Remus smiled.

"Nonsense that is why we have elders, for counsel and advice," Willow smiled.

"If it is not too much of a bother, do you think that Branislav will be good for Harry?"

"Yes," Claude answered. "I've known Branislav for many years, ever since he was a child as a matter of fact, and I've seen that while he does care for people, I've never seen him like he is with Harry. Branislav is usually an advocate of tough love but it seems that with Harry, he would rather shield him away from the world. Now I doubt Harry is going to let him and there will be fights about it down the road to be sure but I believe after many years Branislav has finally found love."

"Why did you taunt him this morning then?"

"To make sure. I have known vampires that have latched on to someone just so they weren't alone anymore and it doesn't last. When I heard that he wanted to turned Harry and have a lifetime bonding with him, well I had to make sure that it wasn't going to make them both miserable in the long run. Branislav truly loves Harry, and Harry is learning to love him back but I believe he is not quite there yet but that could be because he is young and does not truly understand love yet."

Remus smiled, "Branislav did get awful defensive this morning."

"He did, he is also allowing Harry to call him Bran," Claude smirked.

"I don't understand."

"In all my years I have known him only a handful of people have tried to give him a nickname, none have tried twice. I understand your concern but Branislav truly cares for young Harry. And believe me when I say that I praise the ancient gods that he has found someone finally."

"Thank you, you have put a lot of my concerns to rest," Remus stood up and left.

"Please Sirius," Harry whined as Remus walked into their tent. Harry was standing in the middle of the room with Sirius sitting on the couch and Lorin in a chair.

"No, I'm sorry Harry but no," Sirius crossed his arms.

"I don't understand why not."

"Because Harry it's not proper."

"Since when have you cared what's proper?"

"Since it had to do with you."

"What's going on?" Remus asked sitting next to Sirius.

"Harry wants us to switch around so when you move in with Senna he can bunk with Branislav and Lorin will bunk with me."

"Harry, that's not a great idea."

"Why not?" Harry crossed his arms.

"Harry you are fifteen, almost sixteen it's true, but you and Branislav agreed to not have sex until you are seventeen and it's best not to tempt yourselves like that."

"I don't want to have sex with him, I just want to sleep with him," Harry sighed. "I've had insomnia since I was little, I rarely have a good nights sleep. I didn't wake up once last night,"

Harry looked at Remus and Sirius. "That's the main reason."

Branislav stood in the doorway with Lorin, "You want to use me for sleep?" he arched an eyebrow.

Harry blushed, "Well not exactly."

"Little one they are right, it would be a temptation. As much as I would like to sleep with you in my arms, right now we should not put any more distractions than necessary upon ourselves," he kissed Harry's forehead and sat down.

"Yes well I should be getting sleep too shouldn't I? How useful will I be in a fight if I can't keep my eyes open?"

"Fine the night before a battle you can sleep with Branislav," Sirius smirked.

"I don't see why it is a big deal," Harry mumbled.

"Why not a compromise?" Lorin suggested.

"Such as."

"When Harry has had a really bad day like yesterday they can sleep together. Branislav seems to help him"

Remus looked at Sirius and had a silent conversation. They knew if they forbid it, it would just make Harry sneak behind their backs and perhaps do something stupid. "Fine but only on a trial basis," Sirius sighed. "If anyone involved starts thinking this is a bad idea we will have to reevaluate."

"Okay," Harry beamed.

"Harry how is Ginny taking things?" Lorin asked.

"Just as bad," Harry sighed. "She had it in her head that we were going to get married and have dozens of kids with red hair and green eyes."

"It'll take time cub," Remus gave Harry a small smile. "How about Ron, Hermione and Charlie?"

"Charlie is all for it, hell he said he was going to try to get in Branislav's bed before he heard about the two of us. He said he wants details when I know them," Harry laughed. "Ron and Hermione are a little more reserved but I think they are as fine as they can be right know. I think they are waiting to get to know Branislav before they pass too much of a judgment."

"Well that's good and a little odd on Charlie's part," Remus laughed.

"Speaking of approval, two vampires from the guild have apparently been invited by Elder Claude to approve of you Harry," Branislav frowned.

"What do you mean approve of Harry?" Sirius growled.

"I told you the guild monitors the population of vampires very closely."

"I thought you said they are excited because you have never turned anyone and I would be a strong vampire," Harry's forehead creased in worry.

"Oh little one it is just a formality really, with the way they were talking you would think you had already been turned," Branislav smiled fondly at Harry. "But guild law does say that every

potential vampire must have approval by the guild."

"So they could still say no?"

"Technically they could but the chances are slim."

"But there's still a chance," Harry's voice started wavering.

"Harry they just want to meet you so a lesser vampire can't call foul. It's vampire red tape," Branislav stood and hurried to his side.

Sirius snorted, "Vampire red tape?"

"Well we have rules just like any other society does," Branislav glared.

"Why is there vampire red tape?" Remus asked. "I had no idea they regulated the turning so much."

"Well there was an overpopulation issues in the middle ages so the guild came up with rules to prevent it from happening again as it is important if muggles are to continue to believe that we are myths. Basically to insure the continuation of our people a certain amount of people are able to be turned every year and usually it is a first come first serve basis but there are other circumstances that contribute to the decisions. Like how many a particular vampire has turned, how powerful the vampire is, and so on."

Claude stood in the doorway of the open tent, "I think you are losing them boy. Do not worry Harry. I assure you it is just a formality. The fact that he asked several years in advance and he has never turned anyone insures that they will not say no. And if the impossible happens and they try to then I will pull a few strings," he winked.

Harry nodded and sniffed, "Thank you Elder Claude."


	16. Chapter 16

"So they have to approve of you? That's messed up," Charlie laughed as he watched Ron and Harry playing chess.

"Yeah but rules are rules," Harry shrugged and moved a chess piece.

"Well it's about time you realized that Harry," Hermione huffed from behind a book.

"Yeah well it was bound to happen eventually. What are you reading Mione?"

"A Vampire's Monologue."

"Bran told me that book was supposed to bore people."

"Well I admit that it is dry but why would someone write a book to bore someone?"

"So it would be easier to bite them," Harry shrugged. "He also said it was a bunch a bollocks."

"Well I'm trying to understand this world that you are hell bent on being part of but there is barely any information and when I find some you tell me it's wrong. There is not one book in the Hogwarts library that talks about a vampire guild," Hermione threw the book down in frustration.

"Really Hermione that's what upsets you cause I'm a little creeped out by the fact that our best friend just talked about people being bit like it was no big deal," Ron shuddered.

"Well Ron you will have to get used to the fact that Harry will be biting people and oh look at that Harry's turning Weasley red. What is going on in that mind of yours Harry?" Charlie grinned.

"N-Nothing," Harry stammered turning a brighter red.

"Oh yes it is something and I want to know," Charlie leered. "He's already bitten you hasn't he?"

"I don't know what you're talking about," Harry mumbled.

"How was it?"

"Harry, he's wrong isn't he?" Hermione asked.

"Shit," Harry took out his wand and warded the tent.

"Harry," Hermione yelled.

"It's okay Mione the ministry has taken the trace off my wand for my training."

"So did he?" Charlie's eyes lite up in mirth.

"Yes Bran has bitten me are you happy?"

"How was it?" Charlie asked eagerly.

"Amazing," he whispered.

"He bit you Harry how can that be amazing?" Ron replied disgustedly.

"It is said to be one of the most erotic things that can ever happen to you," Charlie told them.

"Okay how can you know that but I can't even find if the vampire guild actually exists?" Hermione cried.

"First off you know it exists because Bran and Elder Claude says it does, second it is the most arousing thing that has ever happened to me without a doubt," Harry smiled.

"Eww new subject please," Ron grimaced.

"How about how Harry's warding needs work or the fact that your presence is requested in the Elder's tent?" Branislav opened the door with a smirk.

"Bran how much did you hear?" Harry started to turn red again.

"Enough little one, enough."

"I hate you Charlie," he hissed.

"They have found it little one, they wish to discuss when you want for it to happen," Branislav kissed Harry's forehead.

"Why not now?"

"They want to know if you wish to wait until after Remus and Senna's bonding or after the guild comes."

"Will it weaken me that much?" Harry bit his lip.

"We do not know little one, yours is a wholly unique case."

"What are you two talking about?" Hermione asked.

"Shit," Harry sighed. "With everything that has happened I forgot to tell you what happened last night. I have a horcux in my scar and the guild is forcing Branislav to adopt a vampire child."

"What?" Hermione, Ron and Charlie cried all at once.

"Where is the other one? Ginny?" Branislav looked around.

"We sent her home," Charlie answered. "Let's just go to this meeting and try to figure out what's going on."

* * *

"Little one are you okay?" Branislav asked that night in bed.

"Yeah I guess, I'm glad Remus and Sirius let me sleep here tonight," Harry snuggled into Branislav's side.

"Yeah well you did get a little green during the explanation."

"Thessaly started talking about making sure my brain didn't get severed," he cried.

"Yes well that's Thessaly for you," he chuckled.

"Bran why don't you want to have sex with me until I'm seventeen?"

Branislav sighed, "I do Harry but it's whats right not what we want," he weaved his fingered through Harry's hair.

"I want to," Harry kissed him. "I know we should wait but just thinking about you feeding off me earlier was..."

"Harry no," Branislav sat up. "Don't make me send you back to your own tent."

"I'm sorry Bran. Do you think Hermione, Ron and Charlie are going to be okay?"

"I think Hermione was greener than you," Branislav chuckled.

"Ron pulled me aside for a little bit."

"Yes I noticed that, what did he want?"

"To tell me I need to end it with you. It was bad enough that you were really old and a

vampire but the fact that you were going to be a father was too much," Harry sighed and leaned on Branislav.

"And what do you think?"

"Well I don't think age really matters as long as you're in love and I view your vampirism as a characteristic you can't change like my glasses," he shrugged.

Branislav laughed, "Only you my little one."

"Bran will I need my glasses when I get turned?"

"I don't know, now that you mention it I don't think I've ever seen a vampire with glasses," Branislav thought out loud.

"I hope I don't need them."

"Really I think they make you look cute," Branislav slung an arm around Harry. "We really should try to get some sleep."

"Yeah," Harry sat up and closed his eyes.

"What are you doing?"

"Picturing my peaceful place."

Branislav smiled and watched Harry go completely into his own head and look totally serene. Harry eyes flew open and glanced at Branislav. "Little one what's wrong?"

Harry stood up and slipped on some shoes. "I need to talk to Senna." He ran out of the tent.

Branislav followed him, "Harry what's wrong?"

Harry ran into Senna's tent with Branislav on his heels. He looked at Senna, Remus and Aldan who were talking before Harry ran in. "We need to pack up now."

"Harry what's wrong?" Remus asked.

"I was trying to clear my head before bed when Voldemort tore into my peaceful place. Then it was like he looked right at me and told me it was futile to try to hide he knew where I was," Harry started shaking.


	17. Chapter 17

"Harry calm down, everything is fine," Aldan placed a hand on his shoulder. "Branislav go get Elder Claude."

"Yes sir," Branislav ran out of the tent.

"Harry I need you to breathe. Sit down and don't think of anything except breathing," he guided Harry to a chair and forced him into it.

"I thought he was doing well?" Senna asked.

"Perhaps the connection was stronger than we thought."

"Then take it out," Harry barked. "I don't care how much it takes out of me. Remus and Senna will understand won't you?"

"Of course cub but-" Remus started.

"And if the guild doesn't understand well fuck them."

"Oh come on Harry don't hold back," Claude chuckled as he walked in with Branislav.

"The connection to Voldemort may be stronger than we previously thought," Aldan told Claude.

"Harry," Claude sat next to him. "Can I look through your mind to see if Voldemort truly has been there or if your head imagined him through the fatigue and emotional upheaval you have gone through these past few days?"

"I guess, will it hurt like when Snape and Voldemort have done it?" Harry asked.

"It may a little, would you rather sit on a bed with Branislav, Remus or Sirius with you?"

"Yes," he stood up and turned to Remus. "Can you get Sirius?"

"I'm on it cub," Remus left.

"You may use my bed Harry, Elder Claude," Senna pulled back the curtain separating the bed from the rest of the tent.

"Thank you Senna," Elder Claude nodded and sat on the bed.

Harry climbed on the bed and ran his fingers through his hair, "Do you think it really could be just in my head?"

"It's possible, the past few days have not been kind to you," Claude laughed softly.

"Whatever it is, it'll be fine little one," Branislav knelt by the bed.

"What's going on?" Sirius walked in with Remus.

"Elder Claude is going in my head to see if I'm imagining things and I want you here," Harry looked at Sirius with watery eyes.

"Of course pup I'm here."

"Can you sit behind me?" Harry asked in a small voice.

Sirius walked over and got in behind Harry, "This good?"

Harry nodded, "Okay Elder Claude I'm ready."

"Alright," Claude took Harry's chin and looked into his eyes. Everyone waited hardly daring to breath until Claude jerked out. "Gather everyone we need for the spell immediately," Claude struggled to say.

"What's wrong Claude?" Branislav demanded.

"He's in there deeper than we ever feared. If Harry is to have a chance we must get him out," Claude frowned.

"You heard him, let's gather everyone," Branislav barked out and everyone scattered except Harry, Branislav and Claude. "Claude is there anything you need me to get?"

"Yes there is red bag under my bed I need and there is a silver book with a black symbol on it on the bookcase I may need that as well."

"Right away," Branislav left.

Harry put his head in his hands and cried, "Why is this happening?"

"I don't know Harry but we'll fix this."

"How many of my decisions have been because of him in my head?"

"Don't worry about such things right now, we need to expel him and move camp then I will talk with you about all of that in any amount of detail you want. But now our focus should be on what needs to be done not what ifs," Claude told him sternly but not unkindly.

Harry nodded and raised his head, "Of course Elder Claude I'm sorry."

"Harry, Elder Claude we are gathered," Senna called.

"Come now Harry," Claude led Harry to the middle of camp where most of the camp was gathered. In the middle was Lorin, Senna, Iago, Kiral, Twinky, a male house elf Harry hadn't met, Branislav, Kyan who was a female vampire Harry had met once or twice, Thessaly, Zihna, and a couple of vela standing in a circle with runes carved into the ground all around them.

"Harry come stand in the middle," Senna tried to smile but it didn't reach her eyes. Harry made his way into the middle of the circle and faced Branislav. Claude took the bag and the book from Branislav. He opened the bag and took out a very old box with runes all over it and placed it next to Harry and left the circle. "Those who are not in the circle do whatever you have to if it escapes. Once it is captured immediately start packing up camp, I do not care if everyone in this circle is unconscious start packing."

"They get it let's just start," Lorin said softly.

Branislav and Kyan put their hands out in front of them and started chanting in a language Harry thought would be impossible to come from his throat. Soon a dark vapor started to emerge from Harry's scar. Aldan and Claude created a barrier around the circle. Everyone in the circle except Branislav and Kyan lifted their hands or wands and tried to contain the black smoke. Once it was separate from Harry, Branislav grabbed him and forced him behind him. Then Kyan and he joined in to capture it. Kiral and Zihna fell from exhaustion.

"Remus what happens if that clouds escapes?" Sirius asked worriedly.

"We have to stop it," Remus took his wand out in preparation with Sirius following.

"Close in," Senna shouted as the male house elf and both vela fell. The seven remaining stepped in closer.

"What is going on?" Hermione, Ron and Charlie ran up to Sirius and Remus.

"They are trying to capture the horcux in Harry," Charlie said his eyes widening. He looked at the fallen around the circle and took his wand out.

"They were supposed to test it first," Hermione cried.

"Not the time for this discussion Miss Granger," Snape walked up to them with his wand already pulled.

"Senna sent a message to you I suppose," Remus nodded towards Snape.

"She thought that perhaps potions would be needed and maybe my knowledge on dark arts."

"It's possible."

"Why can't they contain it?" Ron asked.

"I wish I knew," Remus looked at the circle that only had Senna, Lorin, Iago, and Branislav in it now.

"Lupin, Black, come on I have an idea," Snape walked towards the circle and stood behind Senna. "Black stand behind the blonde, Lupin behind the werewolf, is there another vampire?"

A young bald man stepped up, "I'm the only other one besides Elder Claude."

Snape nodded, "Get behind the vampire then, on my count take down the force field," he told Aldan and Claude.

"Are you crazy?" Claude's eyes narrowed.

"It has to come down if we are to lend our strength to them so they can contain it," Snape snapped out.

"Fine."

"When they lower the shield grab onto their right arms, concentrate as hard as you can on your energy and say navitas transtuli," he looked at each of them and made sure they heard him. "Now." Aldan tore down the shield as Claude ran to Harry to shield him as best he could. Snape, Remus, Sirius and the vampire grabbed onto the person in front of them and shouted, "Navitas transtuli." Each of four in the circle stood straighter and pushed more power towards the mist and suddenly it was forced into the box. As soon as the box shut the four in the circle and the four helping them fell to the ground in the backlash of energy.

"Harry how are you?" Claude asked.

Harry blinked at him, shook his head and mumbled, "I don't feel good Elder Claude."

"Jonila," He yelled and a petite red headed witch ran over and started casting spells on him.

Her brow creased and she frowned, "It's nothing I've ever seen Elder, he's dying but he is physically fine."


	18. Chapter 18

"Branislav," Claude barked.

Branislav shook his head to clear it and walked over, "Yes Elder."

"Do you think Harry can feed off of you?"

"Yes, anything to help my little one," Branislav knelt next to Harry.

"I know my boy," he put a hand on his shoulder and opened his bag and pulled out a small chalice "This amount will not turn him but hopefully it will help him."

Branislav nodded, took a knife from his boot and with it cut his wrist letting the blood collect in the chalice "Harry, love, can you sit up?"

Harry sat up with help from Claude and watched the blood flow from Branislav's wrist, "Does it hurt?"

"No," Branislav brought his wrist up and licked it until it closed.

Claude took the chalice, "Don't let him lie, it does hurt but the hurt seems less if it's a really good cause." He helped Harry drink the blood. Once it was all gone he placed the chalice with blood still sticking to the sides of it back in the bag. "How do you feel?"

"Better," Harry's eyes seemed to clear. "Your blood tastes better than I thought it would," he smiled.

"Jonila do you mind?" Claude called her back over from where she was helping Sirius sit up. Sirius waved her away and she walked over.

She ran the tests on Harry again, "He seems to be doing a lot better," she said in surprise. "I didn't think vampire blood would make this much of a difference. He will most definitely live."

"There is a lot you don't know about vampires my dear," Claude stood up.

"Harry, my love, will you be alright if I go pack?" Branislav asked.

"Take me with you please," Harry pouted.

"Anything you wish," Branislav scooped him up and walked off towards his tent to go pack.

Senna smiled at them, "They could be the most adorable couple ever."

"It's possible that you are biased," Lorin leaned on her.

"Is it weird that I'm not freaked out by the fact that my godson just drank blood?" Sirius frowned.

"That blood just saved his life," Jonila told him as she bandaged Kyan's arm where she had landed on a rock that went through her arm. "He was fading before he drank it."

"Hagop did you hear that?" Kyan's eyes got really big.

"Yeah," the vampire that helped Branislav during the capture answered. "I didn't think I'd ever see it though, " he looked back at Branislav's tent.

"Me neither."

"What's going on? That blood shouldn't have done that much," Jonila demanded.

"Yeah and if it was mine or Kyan or Elder Claude's it wouldn't have saved him," Hagop smiled.

"What does that mean?" Remus asked.

"One of the ancient gods gifts to us was that when a vampire finds true love their blood takes on special properties when their beloved drinks it," Claude smiled as he gave a potion to one of the vela.

Kyan sighed happily, "It's just so romantic."

"Well I guess that's one way to know that Branislav really loves Harry," Lorin laughed.

Snape picked up the box, "How long will this hold it?"

"Twelve hours," Aldan answered. "Give or take, it is an old box. Elder Claude does not care if it is destroyed."

"Good," Snape walked over to Aldan. "If it is not too much trouble can someone accompany me back to the castle. I know you are moving but I would feel a lot better if-."

"I'll go," Senna stood up.

"Take care with that, we leave in an hour with or without you," Aldan looked at her.

"I understand," she nodded and walked off with Snape. "Thank you for everything tonight. You didn't have to come and we probably would have failed without your help."

"It's not a problem, we needed to destroy this horcux and I'm glad you found a way to do it without harming Potter," Snape paused. "Although it seemed like it would have killed him without the vampire's interference. Why did you forge ahead so quickly?"

"Harry had a vision of Voldemort and when Claude went in his head to see if it was really him or if Harry was having stress related delusions he saw something that freaked him out and said it is coming out now and then we are leaving."

Snape nodded, "I will probably be called soon then."

"Probably," Senna shrugged. "I'll let you know where we are so you can still come to the mating ceremony."

"I would like that," Snape pinched the bridge of his nose. "You know that a lot of what you heard that day was nonsense right?"

"No I don't. You see that is the problem with spies you never really know what they believe," she spat.

"I don't think I would be helping destroy part of his soul if I agreed with him."

"Well that's true and you probably saved a lot of us tonight. Maybe after this war is over you could come to Haven and we could try again," Senna looked at Snape.

"I'd like that," Snape nodded. "I will try to get along with Lupin although why you chose that mangy wolf is beyond me."

"He's not that much different from you, you know that right?"

"What does that mean?" Snape raised an eyebrow as they walked out of the forest.

"He wasn't the one behind those pranks and you know it. He just didn't want to lose his friends and I know you can relate. Or did you join him just because the sales pitch was so good," she sneered.

Snape sighed, "My friends may have had something to do with it."

"Just give him a chance please?"

"I'll try," they walked into the castle. "Do you think you could do me a favor?"

"What is it?"

"Hide Narcissa and Draco Malfoy with you. The Dark Lord is trying to mark Draco because Lucius failed. He is just a boy and Narcissa didn't do anything besides marry Lucius."

"I will have to ask Lorin and Branislav but it shouldn't be a problem. Will they be a problem?"

"I will talk to them, I hope they will take this as a way out."

"So do I but I'll not have anyone starting fights or being lazy when there's work to be done. That's not the way my camp is ran."

"I'll tell them," he nodded and turned to the gargoyle they had just reached. "Jelly slugs," he sighed. The gargoyle moved out of the way and they walked up. "Headmaster may we use the sword of Gryffindor?"

Dumbledore looked up from behind his desk, "You have a horcux?"

Snape set the box on the desk, "The one from Harry."

"How is Harry?"

"Fine thanks to Branislav," Senna took the sword from the shelf and twirled it around. "You might want to stand back." Dumbledore and Snape backed away and Senna brought the sword down on the box and cut it in two. The vapor screamed then exploded leaving ash all over the office. "Eww," Senna shook it out of her hair.

"Who is Branislav?" Dumbledore asked brushing ash out of his beard.

"His vampire lover," she replied putting the sword back on the shelf.

"Oh that is still going on?"

Senna's jaw clenched in anger, "They love each other, aren't you the one who is always saying that love is the greatest weapon of all and blah blah blah. Anyone that has seen the two of them together can see how much they care for one another and I will not let you come in between the two of them."

"It's true headmaster, now it's true that I didn't see Potter's side too much but it is clear that the vampire cares quite a bit for Potter," Snape nodded.

"Thank you," Senna kissed Snape's cheek much to his surprise. "Anyway I'd love to stay and chat but I have to hightail it back to camp before they leave bye," she left.


	19. Chapter 19

"Then you can go back to the Burrow for all I care," Harry was yelling at Hermione and Ron when Senna got back to camp, most of which had already been disassembled.

"What's up?" Senna walked up to Lorin and Branislav who were standing behind Harry.

Harry turned around, "They don't like anything I've done since I came to camp and now they are refusing to pack."

"Why?" Senna crossed her arms.

"Where are we going?" Hermione demanded.

"That's not for you to know until we get there, for safety reasons no one knows but Lorin, Branislav and myself. Not even the elders know. Now go pack or we leave you here for when Voldemort comes looking for Harry. This site has been compromised."

Thessaly came riding into camp, "I have let the centaurs know," he told Senna and trotted off to help.

"We aren't going anywhere until we know where it is," Hermione insisted.

"Fine," Senna walked up to Charlie. "Take these children back to your mother's house. If you wish to continue to camp with us Remus will come get you tomorrow."

"You can't do that," Ron cried.

"This is not a democracy, this is a do what I say or get the hell out. Go pack, you have ten minutes to decide if you are coming with us or back to your parents' house. If you stay with us you need to get it in your heads that I do not compromise and I do not make deals," Senna narrowed her eyes.

"Come on Harry, you don't have to stay here you can come with us."

"What is the deal with you two? You act like everyone here is trying to use me or something. Did you not see that they risked their lives for me? We don't know what would have happened if that thing escaped and it came from my brain. Then immediately afterward they have to pack up and move because he-who-is-full-of-himself got into my head. You two are my best friends but Remus and Sirius are my family and soon that will include Senna and Branislav too and you need to get used to that," Harry shook his head and went over to help Twinky pack something up.

Senna raised an eyebrow, "He seems to be doing a lot better."

"Yeah apparently blood is a wonder drug, who knew," Lorin laughed.

"Either that or getting a psycho out of your head."

Branislav rolled his eyes, "Come on we have work to do."

* * *

"Okay," Senna looked around at their new camp and nodded. "Good work. The sun should be coming up in a little bit so let's try to get some sleep. I want everyone up by noon for a camp meeting. I will come find anyone who isn't here." Everyone went into their tents.

Sirius put a hand on Harry's shoulder, "Pup me, Lorin and Remus were talking and maybe we shouldn't have jumped to a decision. We are willing to let the two of you share a tent for a week as a trial and we'll see how it goes," he nodded at Harry and Branislav.

"Thank you Padfoot," Harry yawned and stumbled into Branislav's tent with Branislav following him. "Bed, good," he climbed into the bed.

"I second that," Branislav smiled as he got in the bed after Harry and pulled the smaller body to him.

"Bran," Harry mumbled.

"Yes little one."

"I think I love you."

Branislav tightened his hold on Harry and whispered into his hair, "I know I love you, more than anything little one."

"Bran will we get to name the baby?"

"I imagine so."

"Can we name it Chessa if it is a girl or Damir if it is a boy?"

Branislav sat up, "Slavic names?"

"Well yeah I like your name and I assumed that's what you were," Harry blushed.

"It is, how did you find out I was Slavic? And how did you find Slavic names you liked?"

"Elder Claude helped me."

"Of course he did," Branislav shook his head smiling. "So tell me little one what does Chessa and Damir mean?"

"Chessa means peaceful and Damir means to give peace."

"I suppose we do need some peace in our lives," he laid back down. "I've always liked the name Damir and Chessa isn't too bad either," he kissed Harry's forehead. "Sleep now my little one."

* * *

"We're in Dalby Forest. We have to be more careful, muggles do come into these woods but the chances of death eaters are a lot slimmer so you know pick your poison," Senna laughed as most of the camp rubbed sleep out of their eyes while they sat on logs. "Is there any lasting issues from last night?"

"Is it destroyed?" Hagop asked.

"Yes Elder Claude is going to make sure that there isn't anything lingering but what we got out is certainly gone," she smiled.

"Is the mating ceremony going to continue on as planned?" Kiral asked.

"Yes, Remus is sending out the new location to a few people that are not in camp later today." She took in a deep breath, "There is another concern that needs to be decided upon. Last night Snape asked us to take in the wife and son of a death eater who is in Azkaban. According to Snape, Voldemort is going to make a sixteen year old take the dark mark to punish the family."

"We'll take them," Jonila said at once. "He is just a boy."

"I understand how you feel but I must ask Harry how would you feel?"

Harry looked at Senna, "It's the Malfoys isn't it?"

"Yes."

"As long as they follow the rules I'm fine with it," Harry shrugged.

"Does anyone else have a problem with it?" After a minute of silence Senna nodded, "I'll tell him we will take them in."

"What about the annoying children?" Iago asked.

Senna sighed, "To be honest I don't know."

"They aren't welcome," Harry spoke up. "If need be I'll tell them myself. They couldn't even follow shut up and pack, they were told Voldemort could have been coming and they still cared more about fighting. They can come for the mating ceremony but they aren't welcome to stay here anymore."

"Well said Harry," Aldan smiled.

"If you don't mind you can go with Remus today and nip this in the bud. And take Branislav with you just in case," Senna nodded. "If that's it, I'd say meeting done. Let's get on with the day."

"Harry, Branislav I was planning on leaving in half an hour," Remus told them and walked towards Senna.

"Okay," Harry yawned and picked at his lunch.

"Little one after last night you need your strength, you need to eat," Branislav urged.

"I know I'm just not hungry"

"It's a side effect," Claude sat down in front of him.

"From what?"

"The blood you drank last night. It was a lot to consume for the first time but we were in a situation that demanded it."

"It made me feel better," he leaned against Branislav.

"It should pass by soon," Claude chuckled. "It is just a lingering effect. Now Harry if you aren't going to eat will you allow me to make sure he is out of there?"

"Of course," Harry set his plate down and looked at Claude.

After a few minutes Claude started laughing, "From what I can tell he is gone." He stood up.

"What is so funny?" Branislav eyes narrowed.

Claude leaned down, "There was a corner of Harry's mind that was trying to hide from me so I went after it to make sure it wasn't that and instead I get compromising memories and some dirty daydreams," he replied soft enough for only the three of them to hear.

Harry turned beat red, "Elder Claude," he shrieked and hid his head in Branislav's shoulder.

"What is going on?" Sirius asked as Claude walked away laughing.

"I'm getting mortified by an ancient vampire," Harry groaned.

"Yeah it seems he likes doing that," Sirius laughed. "Listen Harry I know that the situation with Ron and Hermione is getting to you but I'm proud of you for standing up for what you believe is right. If Hermione and Ron aren't happy for you in the long run then they aren't true friends. I'll admit it takes me a little while but I got around to being supportive of Moony. After all who's going to be the cool uncle to all the kids Remus is planning on having?"

"Me," Harry rolled his eyes.

"No way you'll be an old married man with kids too," Sirius rolled his eyes. "Fun cool uncles are always single."

Harry laughed, "Okay Sirius."


	20. Chapter 20

A/N Sorry this has taken so long. This chapter is longer than usual to make up.

Remus, Branislav and Harry walked up the path towards the Burrow. "Are you alright cub?"

Harry nodded his head, "Yeah." He reached out and knocked on the door.

Molly opened the door and smiled, "Harry, Remus it's good to see you. Come on in."

They stepped in and Harry hugged Molly, "Mrs. Weasley this is Branislav, my boyfriend. Bran this is Mrs. Weasley."

Molly looked at Branislav, then upon deciding something to herself pulled him into a hug and whispered, "Take care of him, he needs it."

Branislav hugged her back, then stepped back, "It is nice to met you ma'am," he nodded.

"None of that around here," she shook her head and led them all to the kitchen. "Call me Molly, call me Mrs. Weasley just don't call me ma'am."

"Hello Harry," Arthur called from his seat at the table. "Remus."

"Everyone has finished lunch but I can whip up something if you're hungry"

Branislav sat down and laughed, "I couldn't get Harry to eat lunch the first time."

"Hey," Harry scowled as he sat next to him, "Elder Claude said it was a side effect from last night."

"What happened last night? Ron and Hermione came home in a huff and Charlie just laughed at them," Arthur asked.

"Oh well you know Harry just almost died again," Remus messed Harry's hair before he sat down next to Arthur.

"Oh goodness what happened?" Molly fretted.

"I'm not sure how much I'm supposed to say but basically there was a piece of Voldemort in my head and we took him out last night," Harry shrugged.

"If it is the last thing I do I swear I'm going to make you believe that near death situations are not the norm," Branislav growled.

"Hey mum who's here?" Ron, Hermione, Ginny and Charlie walked in. "What is he doing at our table?"

"How did he even get in here? Aren't you supposed to turn to ash in the sun?" Ginny sneered.

Branislav rolled his eyes, "Foolish human superstitions."

"Really guys we were in camp with him and the sun was coming through the trees," Charlie laughed and sat on the other side of Harry.

"Well if I run a stake through him will he die?" Ron replied sarcastically.

"Well that depends, would you die if I drove a stake through your heart?" Branislav drawled.

"So most of the things we believe to be true about vampires are false?" Arthur asked.

"Yes," he smirked. "First I think Lorin is paler than I am, second piercing anything's heart will kill it, third well I am immortal so you got that right. What else is there?"

"Crosses and holy water will hurt you," Hermione supplied.

Branislav threw back his head and roared with laughter, "That has to be my favorite, and no it's completely false. We have traced most of the superstitions back and found out where they originated and that one is the most humorous."

"Well what is it?" Harry asked.

"A town was losing faith in the church when they kept getting attacked by vampires so the priest coated a couple crosses with acid. When the vampires attacked next the priest pushed the crosses at the vampires and when the acid burned them he told everyone it was the power of the church. It is our belief that the holy water was just straight acid."

"That is messed up," Charlie shook his head.

"So why do people think you can't go out in the sun?" Hermione asked.

Branislav smirked, "Now that is one we cultivated."

"Why?" Arthur asked.

"People would leave us alone if proving our innocence was as easy as opening a window. So the ones who killed would only do so at night and we held stages of vampire attacks but only after the sun set. After a few seeds were planted we told everyone that it was the sun, a few books were published. It made our lives so much easier," he shrugged.

"Wait those who kill? Not all vampires kill?" Molly asked.

"No, nowadays it's only a handful. Mostly weaker ones who are trying to get stronger and won't listen to the rest of us that it won't work," he shook his head. "There are some superstitions among us too."

"So what you find sickos like Charlie and Harry who get off on that sort of thing?" Ron scoffed.

"Ron shut the hell up," Charlie stood up. "I've had just about enough of your shit."

"And what is that supposed to mean?"

"That means that I can't believe the way the three of you have been acting. Harry is your friend and you should support his choices. You don't act like this towards Remus and he isn't exactly human either. Besides he doesn't have to sit there and answer these questions. He is doing it so we'll feel better about him and Harry."

Ginny strangled out a laugh, "How am I supposed to feel better about my husband swapping blood with some freak?"

"That is enough Ginevra," Arthur stood up. "Harry is in love with someone else. Now I would have loved seeing him in this family but that's not to be. So either get your act together or me and you will be discussing what a disgrace you are bringing to our family's name."

Everyone looked at Arthur in shock, even Molly had never heard him get so mad before, "Your father is right," Molly turned around and started making tea.

"So since camp has been moved so has the mating ceremony," Remus tried to break up the awkward tension.

"Really," Arthur sat back down and gestured for Charlie to do so as well. "Where now?" he smiled.

"Well the elders thought it would be best for portkeys to made for everyone instead of trying to give directions," Remus pulled out a can and gave it to Arthur. "It will activate Saturday at noon."

"Sounds good,"Arthur took the can and placed it on a shelf.

"Hey Mum, Dad," Bill walked in with Fleur. "I have someone I'd like you to meet. Hey Remus, Harry."

"Branislav," Fleur gasped.

"Little Miss Delacour, it's been years," Branislav smiled and nodded.

"But what are you doing in England?"

"Fighting the war of course."

"Vampires do not concern themselves in human wars."

"And neither do vela but I have a hunch that you are fighting this war as well," he glanced at Bill.

Fleur blushed, "Well yes but I am doing so because of Bill."

"Haven has decided to fight, I will fight with Haven. And now I will fight with Harry," he smiled down at Harry.

"Branislav he is a child," Fleur exclaimed.

"I'm going to make you a shirt that says I'm dating a child," Harry laughed.

Branislav rolled his eyes, "Fleur by the gods of old leave it."

Fleur looked between Branislav and Harry and sighed, "I suppose you are right."

"Bran what's going on?" Harry asked.

Branislav looked at Fleur who was trying not to laugh, "I knew the Delacour family very well as well as the vela clan that her family came from. I am the one who introduced her parents. Then her aunt got it in her head that we would make the perfect couple, I left so not to make a fuss. A few years later I met up with Senna and started living in Haven."

"Bran?" Fleur laughed.

Branislav growled and narrowed his eyes, "I have several embarrassing stories containing you that I will tell if you ever call me that again."

"Why can Harry call you that then?" Hermione asked.

"Oh probably for the same reason Molly lets me call her Mollywobbles," Arthur smiled.

"Oh Arthur," Molly blushed.

"According to Branislav his name is a proud, strong name that shouldn't be bastardized," Fleur laughed.

"It is," Branislav sat up straighter. "It is the name of my ancestors, my great great great great grandfather was given the name for protecting our town."

"Does the town even exist any more?" Ginny rolled her eyes.

"Yes, there was a scare about five or six years ago when some big company wanted to buy the land but someone bought the entire thing and is letting the villagers continue living there for free," he smiled.

Harry looked at Branislav, "Would that be the same five or six years ago when you met Senna and was broke?"

"Yes Harry I believe it was about the same time," he smirked.

"Oh you big softie," Harry nudged him with his shoulder. "Wasn't Bill going to introduce Fleur?"

"Oh right um I'm dating Fleur," Bill wrapped an arm around her. "I think the only one that hasn't met her is Charlie and dad. Oh and Remus."

"Well it's nice to meet you dear," Arthur smiled.

Branislav looked at Harry," How have you met her?"

"She was a triwizard champion like me and Mrs. Weasley and Bill came to the last task," Harry explained.

"Is there a bubble we can keep him in Remus?" Branislav looked over Harry's head.

"I doubt there is a bubble in the world that he couldn't escape from," Remus laughed.

"I don't think I want to hear anymore stories from your school," Branislav sighed.

"Aw can't you just picture a herd of little Harrys running around."

"No especially if they are going to be running around with the hellions that Senna would create."

Harry laughed, "Then if hell froze over and Sirius had some kids too."

"Haven would be destroyed in two days max," Remus laughed.

"There is already talk of children?" Fleur exclaimed.

"Talk? There is one being forced upon Harry," Ron huffed.

"It is an honor Ron and I'm proud of Branislav that they chose him. And they will be loved," Harry glared at Ron.

"A child," Molly set a tea tray on the table.

"I have been chosen to adopt a child," Branislav told her as he made a cup of tea for Harry and himself.

"The vampires chose who adopts them?" Arthur asked.

"Yes it is our way. Thank you Mrs. Weasley this was indeed needed."

"Your welcome my dear, so where is the child?"

"They have not been born yet."

"So why are you adopting it?" Bill asked.

"The child is being taken away by an outdated government as punishment," Hermione cried.

"It is not outdated, you simply do not understand," Branislav insisted. "Our guild is everything. It is solely due to our guild that we have not been wiped out. Besides is it really wise to criticize my government when yours can't even see two inches in front of it's face."

"So why do you have to get permission to have a child?"

"Ancient gods give me strength because too many children were dieing," Branislav closed his eyes. "Too many vampires who were not strong enough were getting pregnant and the children weren't making it past their tenth birthday. So the guild stepped in. It is better to not have the child than for them to be taken away like that. Besides as I have told you without a strong vampire's blood the child will die. The parents are barely stronger than muggles, without a blood adoption the child won't make it six months. I assure you if I thought there was another way to save this child I would do so but there is not. Taking them from their parents is the only way."

"Oh," Hermione whispered.

Branislav put his hands over his eyes, "I was one of the vampires who went to the guild to regulate births. My brother's child died and he took his life the next day. I lost my brother and niece within 24 hours, all because he and his mate weren't strong enough. If they would have only waited a century or two they would have lived. That is what the guild does now, tells the couple if they are strong enough. And before you get all preachy about the turning, that's so one vampire doesn't sire too many and try to raise an army."

"I'm sorry I didn't know."

Branislav dropped his hands and glared at her. "There are a great many things in this world that you don't know you silly girl. If you keep on being hostile towards any who are different from you, you'll continue to stay ignorant," he walked out the front door.

Harry stood up to go after him when Remus called, "Cub let him have a few moments. This was hard for him to say."

"Why did he lie?" Ron asked.

"Because population control was probably part of it and he did say he they weren't strong enough. I think the whole truth is painful for him to remember. If that law had been enacted sooner he would still have a family," Charlie forced Harry back into his seat.

"I feel terrible," Hermione whispered.

"Well you should," Harry stared at her. "Do you really have to keep pushing anytime something isn't the way you think it should be?"

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be sorry, work on improving it."

"So Remus I heard through the grapevine that you are getting mated," Bill sat next to him.

"Yes to an amazing woman named Senna," Remus nodded.

"That's great, so she lives in this Haven too?"

"Yes. We plan on living there after the war, I'll be accepted there."

"That's great."

Branislav walked in with a letter in his hand. He sat down and dropped the letter in front of Harry, "Read this."

Harry's eyes darted across the page and a frown formed on his face, "What does this mean?"

"It means that Elder Claude is getting called in front of the guild for a breach of our codes," Branislav replied with a stony face.

"Why?" Remus cried.

"A couple of reasons. He used vampire powers on a minor, he didn't properly dispose of vampire blood within the first two hours, and he talked of ancient magic in front of a non vampire."

"So everything he did for me last night, this is my fault," Harry whispered.

"Is there anything we can do?" Remus asked.

"The only thing to be done is for Harry and Sirius to go in front of the guild and try to plead his case. They should pass on the powers on a minor if we argue that Sirius gave permission. The talk of ancient magic will most likely be settled because there is plans of Harry being turned but I really don't see a way around the vampire blood. It was secure but they are very strict about it. Too much can be done with a vampire's blood and given that it wasn't even his, well it doesn't look good."

"But it was yours, can't you tell them you don't care," Harry cried.

"You cannot lie to the guild. True I trust Elder Claude with just about anything but that was reckless on his part. I am truly sorry but I think it would be best if we went back to camp,"

Branislav smiled at Molly. "It was a pleasure to meet you and I look forward to seeing you at the mating," he nodded at Molly and Arthur.

"Yes why don't you take Harry and I'll take the rest of the portkeys myself," Remus agreed.

"Have a pleasant day," Branislav and Harry left.


End file.
